Nice to meet u
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Tras cantar la última palabra de la canción se encontrará con un desconocido con el que parece sentir un extraño vínculo. ¿Realmente son extraños o se conocen de antes? ¿Serán ellos quienes logren curar las heridas de sus corazones?
1. Chapter 1

**Nice to meet u**

_When I see you I dream_

_All your memories are craving in my mind_

_I am consuming in your blood_

_We are going to crash_

_I can't erase how you slash_

El local no es gran cosa. Unas cuantas mesas y sillas por la sala y una generosa barra en donde poder beberte todo el dinero que llevas encima sin ninguna dificultad. Sitios como este existen a miles por toda la ciudad así que, ¿qué lo diferencia de todos esos otros?

Normalmente nada lo hace. En estos momentos.

La mujer que está en el escenario cantando. Aunque sería mejor decir que está desgranando alguna capa de su alma por la manera en que su voz lograba captar la atención de todos los presentes por muy poco interés en la música que pudieran tener.

Era su voz y esas letras y no ella quien lograba captar el interés del público. Y eso que podía ser totalmente al revés dado el buen, por no decir algo más fuerte a su favor, cuerpo que tiene. Unas largas piernas embutidas en unos simples jeans que se le ajustaban como una segunda piel. Una figura delgada pero fuerte que debía tratarse del resultado de un buen régimen de ejercicios y buena alimentación, aunque la realidad fuera una constitución natural que no para de quemar calorías por su propia cuenta. Su piel morena resultaría mucho más exótica en otros ambientes pero, a pesar de ello, atraía muchas miradas. Todo ello cubierto por una simple camiseta que, a pesar de todo, resaltaba sus generosos pechos.

Sus brazos largos rematados en unos finos dedos que parecían hechos para acariciar tanto como para romper lo que se les pusieran a mano. Su cabello, una media melena que descansaba sobre sus omóplatos, negro con reflejos índigos enmarcaba con un flequillo el rostro de belleza clásica que te hacía rememorar las antiguas civilizaciones del Mediterráneo. Una fina nariz y a ambos lados unas mejillas ligeramente pronunciadas. Un par de brillantes zafiros que guardan el misterio de su alma oculto a simple vista. Largas pestañas y finas cejas.

Y sus labios finos y apetitosos por los que cualquier hombre o mujer con algo de valor se atreverían a desafiar a las profundidades del Tártaro por poder saborearlos una sola vez y ganarse un beso de su parte.

Una belleza que podría hacer enloquecer a cualquiera a quien ella se propusiera pero que no utilizaba en ningún momento cuando se encontraba sobre el escenario dejando liberar lo sentido por su interior. Su alma y corazón.

Sentada en medio del escenario en un alto taburete que la permitía tener sus largas piernas estiradas hasta el suelo, con sus manos sobre el regazo y su voz en el micrófono que se encontraba frente a ella.

_´cause I don't know._

_Who left_

_you or I._

_We both die._

_´cause I don't know._

_Who left_

_you or I._

_I tried to say._

Su voz era lo más dulce que se podía encontrar en el local y hacía buen contraste a las fuertes bebidas que se podían llegar a beber. Altas graduaciones que no conseguían superar el calor de las palabras que salían de tan lujurioso origen.

Su alma, su corazón… su boca, sus labios.

No era que no le gustase la canción o la cantante sino que ya se había bebido todo el dinero que llevaba encima y eso siempre le indicaba la señal para abandonar y regresar de nuevo a su casa a descansar lo que restase de noche para que el día siguiente no le llegara dispuesto a romperle la cara con fuerza.

Lo malo que podía decir de este fin de noche era que no podría quitarse de la cabeza la voz de la cantante o las letras que logró escuchar de la canción y su estúpido cerebro se molestó en quedárselas para repetirlas una y otra vez hasta que la cabeza le explotase.

Así quedó demostrado cuando se cerró, a su espalda, la puerta del local pero la canción aún seguía pudiéndola escuchar a pesar de que no salía ni una sola nota a la calle. No hacía falta pues era de su cabeza de donde saldría la música mientras le acompañaba a su casa.

Esto siempre significaba dos cosas. Una mala gestión del dinero por comprar poco alcohol o el que compró no era lo suficientemente fuerte para noquearle el poco sentido común del que podía llegar a hacer gala en ciertas ocasiones. Fuera lo que fuera no le iba a ayudar a borrar la voz de la cantante y la canción que le iba a acompañar durante lo que le restaba de conciencia.

En el interior del local la mujer seguía desgranando poco a poco el resto de aquella canción que podía haber sido escrita a causa de sus propias vivencias como por simple momento de soledad. Daba completamente igual como había sido creada esa canción para aquellos que la estaban escuchando. Lo único que les importaba era el poder escucharla y sumergirse en las sensaciones que logra provocar en cada uno de ellos.

Su voz serena acompañaba a cada uno de sus oyentes en sus propias meditaciones a pesar de que ella misma no era consciente de nada de esto pues, como cualquier otro, también se encontraba perdida en lo que aquella canción le estaba haciendo recordar.

_When I'm blind you dream_

_All your memories are craving in your mind_

_You are consuming in my blood_

_We are going to die_

_I'm falling in your life_

_´cause I don't know._

_Who left_

_you or I._

_We both die._

Su turno ya había terminado y se encontraba en la barra del bar tomando una última copa, bueno, en realidad se trataba de una taza de café. Su preferido. Era increíble como podía haber descubierto justamente el único café que le resultaba agradable a su gusto. Eso decía mucho de él pero no por ello le iba a permitir mucho más de lo que ya le dejaba; ella lo sabía y él también.

-Vamos, qué me dices-. Le hablaba apoyado contra la barra.-Estoy seguro que atraerías a toda la ciudad si te pusieras la ropa que te digo. Sería bueno para ti y excelente para el porvenir de mi humilde local.

-Nunca vas a dejar de proponérmelo, ¿verdad?-. Dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de su café.-Pero sabes muy bien que si no fuera por lo bien que te sale este café ya habría buscado otro local en el que supieran hacerlo como a mi me gusta.

El hombre se agarró el pecho como si se le hubiera parada de golpe.

-No me digas esas cosas que me matas, chica-. Se acercó hacia ella y la llamó con la mano para decirle una confidencia que le susurró.-No te preocupes que tengo un conjunto parejo para mí de tu minifalda y minitop.

-¿Te gusta todo mini?

-Cuando se refiere a la ropa de las mujeres es una buena elección-. Le guiñó el ojo sonriéndole y mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

La mujer dejó la taza vacía en la barra mientras se ponía en pie y colgaba su mochila al hombro. Una maliciosa sonrisa surcó su bello rostro.

-Deberías dejar a un lado el modismo y echar un ojo a ese café-. Le tentó con cierta, aparente, maldad.-Hoy tenía cierto sabor a canela que no debería estar ahí.

El rostro de pánico del hombre fue suficiente para conseguir robarle unas risas a la mujer de cabellos oscuros como la noche cerrada. Su rostro se iluminó con ella.

-Dime que ha sido una broma pesada de las tuyas porque me vas a quitar una década de encima si no es así, muchacha-. Pidió saber mientras examinaba la taza y olía el aroma del café que aún se podía encontrar en ella.

-Nos vemos mañana-. Se despidió mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida trasera del local. No es que fuera para evitar a los posibles fans que la aguardasen en la salida, ni a los que pretendían ligar con la hermosa cantante, sino que su piso se encontraba en dirección por la salida de atrás.

-Oi, por favor, no puedes dejarme así con la duda-. Le suplicó algo preocupado por la situación del café predilecto de la mujer.-No podré dormir en toda la noche.

-¿No es ese el fin de un buen café?-. Se despidió con una dulce sonrisa saliendo por la puerta.

El hombre soltó un profundo suspiro mientras daba vueltas a la taza de café intentando recordar cada punto que hizo para su realización y, de esta manera, encontrar el momento en que la canela había provocado el cambio en su sabor.

Un sonido hizo que levantara la vista y se encontró con la juguetona mirada de la mujer desde la puerta entreabierta.

-Estaba bromeando-. Admitió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Se había quedado paralizado por unos instantes en que no sabía como debía reaccionar ante aquella acción. Por supuesto que pronto se dio de cuenta de lo que significaba.

Seguía preparando el café perfecto para ella.

-Las mujeres, de cualquier edad, fueron, son y serán mi perdición.

La noche resultaba agradable y a ella le gustaba sentir dicha oscuridad, no sabía muy bien el por qué pero era así desde que era una niña pequeña. Mientras otros rehuyen de la noche y su oscuridad por miedo a lo que en ella pudiera esconderse, ella no hacía sino esperar a que terminase el día para sentirse tranquila y relajada.

Lo malo era que la oscuridad siempre traía consigo, a su pesar, un montón de desagradables incidentes y personajes muy poco recomendables.

Esta noche no sería una excepción.

-Buenas noches, señorita cantante-. Habló un hombre de mediana edad que estaba acompañado por dos mucho más jóvenes, rondando la treintena.-Esta noche ha sonado como los ángeles, ¿no lo creéis así, muchachos?

-Oh, si. Como un dulce angelito-. Dijo con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

-Un ángel de Victoria sin duda alguna-. Los ojos del último de ellos recorrieron el cuerpo de la mujer sin ninguna vergüenza o reparo.-Suave, suave.

Aquello hizo reír a los tres hombres mientras que ella permanecía en silencio sin mostrar ningún tipo de temor por la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Supongo que gracias por el cumplido aunque como nunca he escuchado a ningún ángel cantar mis canciones no puedo saber si lo he hecho como ellos-. Dijo con total tranquilidad la mujer.-Ahora si me disculpan.

Pero los dos jóvenes se interpusieron en su camino impidiéndole el paso. Se dio de cuenta de que habían aparecido una vez hubo dejado lo suficientemente atrás la puerta del local para impedirle el volver corriendo para escapar de ellos.

-Tengo prisa y estoy cansada-. Pero su voz seguía sonando fuerte y alerta, aunque con cierto tono de condescendencia.-Así que será mejor que se vuelvan por donde vinieron.

El hombre alzó las manos para tratar de aliviar la situación.

-Vamos, vamos. No se preocupe, señorita cantante. Solamente nos gustaría tomar una copa con usted-. No parecía muy nervioso y hablaba con mucha calma. Eso no le gustaba para nada a la mujer.

-Gracias pero no bebo con clientes, ni con desconocidos que me abordan en plena noche en un callejón-. Era la manera de aclarar las cosas pero lo decía de una manera que no hacía sino molestar a los tres tipos.

-Bueno, pero nosotros si queremos beber contigo-. Dijo uno de los jóvenes. El que llevaba una cazadora marrón de cuero.

-También para satisfacer la curiosidad de que más sabes hacer con esa talentosa boca, preciosa-. Habló el otro joven, que vestía una camiseta de tintes góticos.

La mujer descruzó sus brazos y los mantuvo firmes a ambos lados de su cuerpo esperando por el movimiento que daría pie a una desagradable situación.

-Como puedes comprobar, no es nada malo lo que queremos de ti, señorita cantante-. La sonrisa de aquel hombre ya se había transformado a una bastante más lujuriosa de la que había estado mostrando hasta ahora.

Los ojos de la mujer no mostraban ningún tipo de temor así que no era posible saber si lo tenía o si se encontraba nerviosa por la situación. Por lo menos por sus palabras no se iba a poder averiguar.

-Sois tres conocidos así que no creo que tengáis ningún tipo de problema para que podáis satisfacer vuestros deseos sexuales entre vosotros si eso es lo que os impulsa en estos momentos-. Los sentidos de la mujer estaban alerta a cualquier movimiento.-Supongo que ninguna prostituta os ha querido hacer ningún servicio esta noche. ¿Falta de dinero con qué pagar o es que tenían demasiado buen gusto?

Pudo verse la realidad de sus intenciones cuando sus rostros mudaron a máscaras de rabia, ira y odio como resultado de sus palabras. No sabía muy bien cuales habían sido las causantes pero, viendo su actitud hacia ella, seguro que había sido la referencia a la libertad sexual sin tabúes que les propuso para aliviar sus necesidades sexuales. Lo que, dicho en otras palabras…

-Ahora te enseñaré quien es un puto marica, pedazo de zorra.

Si, no había ninguna duda de que esa había sido la causa a su reacción.

Se habían movido para tratar de colocarse en los ángulos ciegos de la mujer que seguía más los movimientos de los tres asaltantes con su mirada y con el giro de cuello y cintura. De esta manera plantó la semilla para la acción, errónea, de uno de aquellos _valientes_.

Fue el de camiseta gótica el que trató de agarrarla por sus cabellos índigos pero, para su sorpresa, la mujer se giró en redondo siendo ella quien lo agarró a él por el brazo; una mano en la muñeca y la otra sobre el bíceps, y aprovechando la fuerza de giro lo lanzó contra la pared de enfrente golpeándolo de espaldas. La fuerza del movimiento hizo que la cabeza terminara por golpearse también dejándolo medio atontado.

El otro joven trató de golpearla, un fuerte puñetazo en la nuca, con intención de noquearla pero, una vez más, ella usó la fuerza del movimiento giratorio que usó para poder encarar, rápidamente, a su segundo asaltante y bloquearle el puñetazo con su propio brazo. De esta manera dejó una abertura perfecta para dirigirle un directo, con la palma abierta, sobre el plexo solar con la parte inferior, y tremendamente dura, de la mano. El golpe le cortó la respiración y ella usó este momento para realizar un fuerte golpe con ambas manos sobre el torso del hombre lográndolo tirar al suelo.

Un ruido la hizo girarse para encarar al tercer asaltante pero… esta vez se equivocó. Había sido a causa de la pelea que lo habían despertado y, viendo la situación que tenia ante sus ojos, decidió que lo mejor sería irse de allí. Su movimiento, el ruido realizado, fue lo que captó la mujer perdiendo de vista al tercer hombre a causa de…

_¡Un gato!_

Cuando intentó moverse, para recuperar la visión de su último asaltante, sintió una fuerte descarga en su costado izquierdo que atravesó todo su cuerpo y dejándola medio atontada. Sus piernas no soportaron su peso, o su cuerpo el equilibrio, arrojándola al suelo de rodillas.

-Lo ve, señorita cantante-. Habló con tranquilidad el cabecilla, a pesar de que sus dos compañeros habían sido derrotados con gran facilidad por la mujer, moviéndose alrededor de ella.-La vida es muy peligrosa y no se debería salir de casa sin protección para esta clase de situaciones-. El hombre pulsó el botón y el sonido de la electricidad pudo escucharse en el aire.-Salvo en contadas ocasiones una porra eléctrica es bastante segura para conseguir lo que uno quiere sin dañarlo.

Los dos hombres recién golpeados se acercaron a la mujer caída con la palabra **venganza** claramente escrita en sus rostros furiosos. Estaba claro que tenían algún tipo de problema con el hecho de haber sido derrotados con tanta facilidad por una mujer. Y una mujer desarmada para completar la humillación.

-Muy bien, así es como deberíais estar todas vosotras-. Dijo el medio ahogado poniéndose frente a ella mientras se disponía a bajarse la cremallera del pantalón.-A la altura de lo que realmente es importante. Mi polla.

-Amén, hermano-. Se burló el otro tipo mientras imitaba las acciones del primero.

La mujer sentía como su mente se encontraba algo nublada y le costaba poder moverse. Realmente la electricidad resulta bastante efectiva para detener a alguien. Pero sabía que si no hacía algo pronto, el no poder moverse iba a ser su preocupación menos importante de todas.

El primero de los asaltantes se sacó su sexo que lo movió ante los apagados ojos de la mujer como si la estuviera tentando para que se lo atrapara. Seguramente con la boca según eran sus intenciones previamente formuladas. Agarrándole por el pelo le dio un tirón para obligarla a abrir la boca.

-Vamos, putita. Di, "ah".

-¡¡AAAAHHHHH!!

Bueno, más o menos.

Una figura surgió tras el hombre de la porra eléctrica y le había agarrado la muñeca, de la mano con la que la estaba sujetando, con tanta fuerza que, con un simple giro de su propia muñeca, se la rompió haciendo que soltase el arma. Antes de que pudiera seguir lamentándose por la rotura de esos huesos, fue arrojado contra la pared de enfrente del callejón, con una insultante facilidad, haciendo que se golpeara lo suficiente para que perdiera la consciencia. El sonido anunciaba una fractura del cráneo pero, en estos momentos, nadie estaba para ese tipo de preocupaciones.

La atención del invitado sorpresa se dirigió hacia el hombre que intentaba devolver su carga al interior de sus pantalones antes de que le llegase a atacar. No fue suficientemente rápido.

-¿Quién cojones eres tú?

Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fueron unos puñetazos tremendamente dolorosos que hicieron que resonaran por todo su cuerpo el sonido de su rostro quebrándose como si le hubieran golpeado con un martillo. Un tremendo gancho lo arrojó por los aires dejándolo inconsciente antes de que tocase suelo… con la mandíbula rota por varias partes y una ristra de dientes por los suelos mientras de su boca salía un reguero de sangre.

Trató de avisarle pero su mirada seguía algo borrosa y no enfocaba muy bien y su lengua continuaba pastosa y sólo fue capaz de decir algo como…

-…uida…

En vez de un claro "cuidado" como había sido su intención.

Un madero impactó de lleno en la nuca de aquel no invitado y se partió en dos trozos a causa del fuerte golpe dado. Todo quedó en silencio mientras parecía como aquel desconocido parecía que estuviera esperando porque su cuerpo le explicase lo que había sucedido y que ahora era el momento en que debía caerse al suelo inconsciente.

Siempre dijeron que no pensaba mucho las cosas.

Volviéndose agarró al tipo de la camiseta gótica por el cuello, sus dedos lo aprisionaban con gran facilidad, y, levantándolo con facilidad en el aire, lo empotró contra la pared produciendo un tremendo ruido que produjo escalofríos dada la violencia con que fue realizada dicha acción.

-Eso duele, imbécil-. Habló por primera vez el, ahora mismo, único hombre en pie.

-Aunque no tanto como el dolor que le has causado tú a él-. Dijo la mujer tras recuperar el control de su boca, y del resto de su cuerpo.

El hombre se detuvo para observar, por primera vez, a la mujer que se encontraba en el suelo con algo más de atención de lo que sería habitual en él. No sabía por qué pero había algo en ella que le sonaba de algo. Era como si la conociera pero no podía asegurar de dónde o de cuándo. Mientras ella, simplemente, le miraba con sus grandes ojos azules que ya habían recuperado su brillo perdido.

-Me ayudas a levantarme-. Le pidió alzando su mano derecha hacia él pero lo único que hizo el hombre fue mirarla con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Es qué te pasa algo en las piernas?

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa sosegada mientras continuaba con el brazo en alto esperando por una ayuda que se hacía esperar.

-Bueno, me han dado un buen calambrazo con una porra eléctrica y eso ha mermado algo mis fuerzas-. Le explicó como si hablase del color de su cabello, o del de él.-Aún las siento algo débiles por lo que un poco de ayuda para ponerme en pie sería de agradecer.

Una mueca de hastío surcó fugaz el rostro del hombre pero no le impidió ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Pero, para sorpresa de la mujer, ignoró su mano y la cogió, mucho más delicadamente de lo que se podría imaginar por su ímpetu, por los costados, un poco por encima de la cintura y un poco por debajo de sus pechos, justo al final de las costillas, y la levantó como quien levanta un recién nacido. Sin dificultad pero con cuidado de no hacer ningún tipo de daño.

-Gracias-. Le dijo cuando sintió de nuevo el suelo bajo sus pies; pero cuando trató de dar un paso…-¡Ooohh!-. Casi vuelve al suelo sino fuera porque le pasó la mano por debajo de su brazo y la mantuvo sujeta y de pie.

-Yo diría mucho más que débiles-. La mujer vio una medio sonrisa en el rostro de aquel muchacho y supo que lo había visto anteriormente. No por la sonrisa solamente sino por el conjunto en si.-No tienes piernas.

-Bueno, estoy segura que muchos diferirían de esa afirmación…-, y este era un buen momento como otro para recordar que no sabían sus nombres, los del otro, los suyos desde que se volvieron al escuchar como les llamaban.-Lo siento, pero aún no me he presentado. Disculpa mis modales, supongo que seguir achacando todos mis problemas al golpe eléctrico sería abusar un poco, ¿verdad?

Todo esto lo dijo mientras sonreía de tal manera que hizo que sus palabras se perdieran por el camino y que solamente pudiera pensar en su preciosa sonrisa.

-Me llamo Nico Robin.

Ese era su nombre. Nico Robin. Si tenía la sensación de conocerla, ¿no sería lo mismo para con su nombre? Y así era, o así le parecía, aunque no podía recordar dónde ni cuándo… por ahora.

-Roronoa Zoro.

Robin pretendió darle la mano pero, estando Zoro sujetándola con su brazo izquierdo lo que hacía que ella tuviera su brazo derecho agarrándose al cuerpo de él, no podía darle la mano correctamente y no le parecía el darse la mano de manera equivocada así que tomó una simple decisión.

-Nice to meet you, Roronoa.

No fue el que le hubiera hablado en inglés sino el que le hubiera dado un casto beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo. Sabía lo que le podría ocurrir si una mujer le cogía desprevenido en ciertas situaciones. Sus mejillas se rebelaban a sus órdenes y actuaban por cuenta propia ruborizándose aunque él no quisiera.

Suerte de que en el callejón había poca luz, lo malo era que no podía disimular la tensión de su cuerpo hasta que logró pasar un par de segundos más tarde.

-Si, lo que sea-. Le soltó algo rudamente pero que a oídos de Robin sonó de manera tierna y algo tímida. Y que no hizo sino gustarle aún más.-¿Adónde quieres que te lleve?

-¿Tienes coche?

-No.

Aquello la dejó, no confundida sino curiosa.

-Entonces, ¿pretendes llevarme a rastras por la ciudad?

Zoro no podía negar que ella tuviera un buen punto en esa cuestión. La verdad era que irla arrastrando por ahí resultaría de lo más sospechoso y atraería demasiado la atención de la gente. Debía buscar otra manera y sabía cual sería. Era lógico.

-No.

Y con esto la cogió en brazos haciendo que, en un gesto innato, Robin se le agarrara al cuello. Cuando la sintió tan cerca, y por sus propias acciones, Zoro supo que debería pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas como muchos le aseguraban que debía hacer para que evitase cometer acciones que no venían a cuento.

-Oh, mucho mejor para mí pero, ¿no te cansarás llevándome en brazos?-. Le preguntó Robin sabiendo que esta pregunta no haría sino causar, justamente, que Zoro no la volviera a poner en el suelo aunque solamente fuera para demostrar que aquello no era cierto.

-Depende de adónde quieres que te lleve-. Le respondió Zoro. No la respuesta que se había esperado Robin pero una que la mantendrían en brazos de Zoro.-Hospital, tu casa, ¿o prefieres tomar una copa?

Bueno, su plan había sido el irse a su casa después de terminar su turno en el bar pero, tras los sucesos ocurridos a posteriori, no tenía tantas ganas de ir a casa. No tenía nada que ver el que tuviera que ser llevada hasta allí por alguien a quien acababa de conocer porque, según lo que le decían sus instintos, Zoro era alguien de fiar. Lo que ocurría era que, de ir a casa, se acabaría la noche y, con ella, el tiempo junto a Zoro y aún apenas había empezado a conocerle. A saber de él.

Le parecía interesante, sin contar atractivo, y tenía ganas de poder conocerlo algo mejor. Sabe muy bien que hacía mucho que no tenía ningún tipo de conversación con alguien que no conociera fuera de su trabajo. Y de una cita ni hablamos porque la memoria no daba para tanto tiempo en el pasado.

-No suelo ir a beber con desconocidos pero, como ya nos hemos presentado, no veo por qué no. Además necesito algo para digerir lo sucedido-. Robin a punto estuvo de decirle que fueran al local en donde cantaba pero, de hacerlo, no habrían tenido ni un momento de descanso y paz para ellos mismos. Casi podía escuchar a su, llamémosle, jefe preguntando todo tipo de cuestiones que, de seguro, irritarían a Zoro.-Conozco un buen sitio a unas calles de aquí. Empieza saliendo del callejón hacia el norte.

Zoro se puso en marcha siguiendo las indicaciones de Robin.

-Debo decirte, antes de que te emociones con tus planes, que acabo de beberme hasta mi última moneda-. Le aseguró Zoro sin ninguna vergüenza por ello.-Así que me temo que solamente podré acompañarte hasta el bar.

-¿Eres uno de esos hombres que no aceptan ser invitados por las mujeres?-. Le preguntó con cierta ligereza Robin.

-No-. Admitió Zoro.-El dinero es dinero y la bebida sigue siendo la misma. Si a las mujeres les apetece invitar a una copa no veo por qué deberían negarse a aceptársela. Todos tienen derecho a hacer lo que quieran.

A continuación la voz de Robin sonó mucho más cerca del oído de Zoro que necesitó mucho control para no mostrar como le afectó y ponerse en evidencia.

-Entonces, ¿te importa qué te invite a una _copa_, Roronoa?

Tal vez fuera la falta de costumbre de que una mujer le hablase al oído de aquella manera pero, no tenía muchas dudas, de que esa manera de hablar, profunda y melodiosa, no era la manera común de hacerlo; ni siquiera para invitar a una copa.

-¿Solamente a una?

El tono afligido de Zoro cogió a Robin por sorpresa y no pudo evitar reírse por ello. No había tenido ninguna duda de que, a pesar de haber admitido que ya se había bebido una buena cantidad, aún tenía sitio para más. Y a pesar de ello no parecía nada afectado por todo, ese presunto, alcohol consumido.

-Para empezar siempre es con una. Luego se verá cuantas más caerán antes de que caigamos nosotros-. Le aclaró Robin con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.-¿Puedo preguntarte cuanto has bebido esta noche?

Zoro trató de hacer memoria pero no es que pudiera decir, con exactitud, todo lo que había bebido pero si cuanto.

-Doscientos veintiocho me ha costado esta noche-. Fue lo que llevaba encima.-Entre whisky, cerveza, ron, tequila o vodka… ya sabes, de todo un poco.

-¿Y no te afecta para nada?-. Preguntó Robin notando, a pesar de todo lo que se bebió Zoro, solamente un ligero olor a alcohol en su aliento.-No pareces nada borracho.

Zoro alzó su ceja izquierda, para hacer el efecto ya que ella lo estaba mirando desde ese ángulo, y le ofreció una media sonrisa letal para Robin, en opinión de ella.

-Si no pudiera aguantar lo que bebo no lo bebería-. Le aseguró con total tranquilidad.-Uno debe conocerse perfectamente para no cometer absurdos errores.

La mirada de Robin, para desgracia de Zoro que tenía que mantener la vista al frente para no ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya se encontraba, no abandonaba su rostro que trataba de descifrar.

-Entonces, ¿por qué nos dirigimos hacia el oeste?

Zoro se detuvo en seco, y esta vez si podía verse el rubor de sus mejillas. Ya le parecía a él que no fuera a pasar nada que le pusiera en evidencia. Y, como la mayoría de las veces, tenía que ser por culpa de su sentido de la orientación.

Robin le cogió el rostro entre sus manos y lo movió hasta dejarle mirando hacia la dirección correcta. Todo ello usando, únicamente, las yemas de sus dedos que acariciaron la piel, sorprendentemente, suave del rostro de Zoro.

-Por ahí, Roronoa-. Aquella voz le producía ciertos temblores por el cuerpo a Zoro.-Yo te dirigiré para que no nos perdamos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Yo no me pierdo-. Protestó Zoro.-Siempre llego a donde debo llegar-. Pero a pesar de ello siguió la indicación que le dio Robin.-Pero si así te quedas contenta a mí me da igual.

Robin sonrió maliciosamente mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de Zoro que apretó los dientes con fuerza para evitar males mayores.

-Me gustan los hombres que siguen sus instintos pero que aceptan la ayuda que se les ofrece-, Zoro sintió como los labios de Robin seguían sonriéndole.-aunque no la necesiten. Caballeros a su pesar.

Algo más tarde, de lo esperado, en un bar.

Se encontraban en un lateral del local, sentados a una mesa en donde descansaban un par de cervezas en el lado de Zoro y una copa de vino en la mano de Robin. La primera cerveza de Zoro había desaparecido apenas se le fue entregada. No por sed sino por tratar de controlarse, algo que seguía teniendo la necesidad de hacer a pesar del paso de los minutos.

¿Por qué? Porque Robin aún continuaba riéndose a pesar de sus promesas por parar de hacerlo que le había hecho a Zoro.

-La verdad es que ya está empezando a cansar-. Protestó Zoro enviándole una intensa mirada a Robin que la dejó pasar al interior de su mirada.-Creo que nunca he escuchado a nadie reírse durante tanto tiempo. Y sin motivo.

Robin había tratado de parar pero al escuchar la última parte sintió como las ganas le volvían con todas sus fuerzas. La verdad era que no se le podía echar la culpa pues Zoro, a su pesar, resultaba, para ella por lo menos, de lo más divertido.

-¿Sin motivo?-. Logró decir Robin.-Hemos estado dando vueltas al edificio antes de que decidieras entrar por la puerta del local.

-Pues haberme dicho que era este el lugar-. Se quejó Zoro sintiendo un ligero rubor cubrir sus mejillas.-Par mí que te gustaba mucho el que te estuviera llevando en brazos.

La risa de Robin dio paso a una sonrisa traviesa y una mirada anhelante.

-Pues si, Roronoa.

Aquella sinceridad dejó sin palabras a Zoro que no sabía muy bien cómo responderla por ello. Lo mejor sería buscar un tema diferente de conversación pero, eso, precisamente no era su fuerte. El problema era que no la conocía de nada… pero, a pesar de ello, sentía que no era así; pero, ¿por qué?

Un tema tan bueno como cualquier otro, ¿verdad?

-Sabes, no te tomaba por una mujer de risa fácil con tu serena manera de actuar pero, está visto, que me he equivocado por mucho.

Robin separó la copa de sus labios que se relamieron llevando el sabor del vino por ellos mientras debatía las palabras de Zoro. En algo tenía razón. Ella no era de ese tipo de personas que se ríen a menudo. Es más, el reírse era un lujo que pocas veces podía llegar a disfrutar de manera plena, y, aún así, desde que se encontró con Zoro no ha tenido casi ni un momento de descanso.

Extraño. Agradable pero extraño.

-La verdad es que no suelo reírme muy a menudo, Roronoa-. La mirada de Robin, cálida y relajante, se posó en los ojos salvajes e indómitos de Zoro.-Supongo que debe tratarse de un don que posees.

-Ya, pero por muy agradable que pueda ser algo, en exageradas cantidades puede llegar a desbordar la paciencia de uno-. Le dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo, contado, de su cerveza.

-¿Te parezco agradable, Roronoa?-. Una vez más aquel brillo tan particular se iluminó en los ojos aguamarina de Robin.-¿O solamente mi risa?

Por la cara que puso Zoro habría preferido no tener que responder pero, una vez más, no pensó antes de actuar. E iban ya…

-Por lo menos es melodiosa y no estridente como muchas otras que he tenido que sufrir y no disfrutar-. Se sinceró Zoro cogiendo por sorpresa a Robin, cuya reacción fue un ligero ladeamiento de su cabeza hacia la derecha antes de recuperar su verticalidad. Vamos, una fuente de reacciones sin parangón.-Pero, tal vez, sea porque me es familiar ese sonido.

-¿Mi risa?-. Le interrumpió Robin curiosa.

-No, no tu risa sino el tono de tu voz-. Le aclaró Zoro.-Es como si ya lo hubiera escuchado anteriormente. Y eso es algo que me pasa con el resto de ti, contigo. No sé dónde pero creo que ya te conozco de antes.

Zoro había esperado que estas palabras trajeran consigo el regreso de la risa de Robin pero, en su lugar, vio como parecía estar pensando en lo que le había confesado. Casi como si fuera algo que ella misma se hubiera estado preguntando.

-Yo me preguntaba lo mismo-. Dijo Robin para, ahora, sorpresa y curiosidad, de Zoro.-O algo parecido, pues me parece que ya te había visto de antes, Roronoa. Aunque no estoy muy segura de dónde ni de cuándo haya podido ser.

Zoro se apoyó contra el respaldo alzando la mirada al techo del local mientras dejaba que el alcohol tratase de relajarle lo suficiente para que no le importase descubrir el misterio de estas cuestiones. Para su desgracia el alcohol no le estaba haciendo ningún tipo de efecto. Había veces en que detestaba su condición física, hoy no era una de ellas. Necesitaba estar en forma y sereno, con todas sus, pocas, facultades mentales intactas para lograr descubrir el misterio de la mujer que tenía sentada delante suya con la sonrisa más dulce y hermosa que nunca antes hubiera visto.

_¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿Por qué me suena su voz y ella pero no recuerdo su sonrisa si es su carta de presentación al conocerla por primera vez?_

La respuesta sólo podía ser una. Se conocieran como se conocieran no había sido cara a cara. Lo que dejaba unas cuantas maneras pero con las que Zoro estaba seguro que nunca llegó a contactar con nadie.

La respuesta debía encontrarse en otro lugar.

-Mmmm esta no es la primera vez que me pasa algo parecido-. Se dijo para si mismo Zoro.-Aunque si con una persona que estoy seguro que nunca he visto antes.

-¿A qué te refieres, Roronoa?

Zoro colocó sus brazos en cruz sobre la mesa y su mirada en el rostro de Robin. En sus ojos como si allí dentro pudiera encontrar las respuestas que le esquivaban.

-Esto es muy parecido a cuando tienes una melodía en la cabeza que no puedes lograr sacártela pero que, a pesar de ello, eres incapaz de reconocerla o saber su título.

-Bueno, si yo soy la canción. ¿Mi voz sería la melodía y mi nombre el título?-. Zoro no estaba muy seguro de por qué había expuesto la situación con semejante ejemplo pero asintió a Robin.-Pues como sabes mi nombre, sabes como se llama la canción.

-… Nico… Robin…

No pudo evitar la sonrisa cuando escuchó como Zoro murmuraba su nombre para él como si fuera algo de gran valor y que había que cuidarlo con cariño.

-Lo curioso es que, últimamente, me dedico a la canción-. Dijo como si tal cosa Robin pero que hizo que Zoro entrecerrara los ojos intentando descubrir la conexión.

-¿Una cantante?

-Si, precisamente esta noche nos conocimos justo cuando terminé mi actuación. El callejón ese se encuentra en la parte posterior del local-. Entonces a Robin le pasó una posibilidad que, de no conocer la extraña manera de ser de Zoro, habría dejado pasar por imposible.-Dime una cosa, Roronoa.

-¿Si?

-¿En dónde fue que te bebiste los doscientos veintiocho en bebida?

Zoro podía darse cuenta de las sospechas en las que estaba indagando Robin pero, en su opinión, no podían ser ciertas ya que no podía ser tan despistado, ¿verdad?

-La verdad es que no tengo ni idea del nombre del local ya que no me preocupo de esas cuestiones pues yo, simplemente, busco un lugar tranquilo para beber y nada más-. Dijo Zoro.

-¿Recuerdas si en ese local había música?

-¿Quieres decir si te recuerdo a ti cantando?-. Le tradujo la pregunta Zoro ya que era muy obvio el camino que seguía Robin.

-Si, ¿me recuerdas cantando?-. No era esperanza lo que podía notarse en su voz sino la posibilidad de resolver un pequeño misterio. Una que de ser cierto sería pequeño pero bastante absurdo.

La camarera se había acercado con otra cerveza bajo la llamada silenciosa de Zoro. La verdad era que Robin no había dicho a cuantas copas iba a poder invitarle pero, si no decía nada para detenerlo, suponía que no habría ningún problema en pedir otra ronda.

Esta vez la camarera permaneció en silencio porque, la última vez que vino a traer la bebida, sintió como era atravesada, de manera mortal, por la mirada de Robin y que logró, de esa manera tan sutil, que cejara su propósito de flirtear con Zoro. La verdad era que no podían culparla por intentarlo pues, en su sincera opinión, esos dos no podían hacer buena pareja. Por lo menos mucho mejor que la que harían ella y él.

Aunque el hecho que la atención de Zoro solamente fuera para Robin y la bebida, y que a la camarera no le hubiera prestado ni la más mínima atención salvo por la bebida, dejaba a todas luces que no tenía nada que hacer y que continuar con el flirteo sólo iba a repercutir, de manera muy negativa, en su propina.

-Pues no puedo estar muy seguro de eso-. Dijo Zoro tras saborear su nueva cerveza fría. Los ojos de Robin repasaron aquellos labios cuando se percató de cómo su lengua los relamía. Demasiada tensión se estaba creando en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Por qué no, Roronoa?

-Bueno, no es algo que me guste admitir mucho pero hay muchas veces, como te he dicho, que se me queda una canción clavada en la cabeza y no paro de darle vueltas tratando de quitármela-. Esto no fue capaz de decirlo manteniendo su vista en los ojos de Robin. Resultaba algo ridículo.-Así que tu canción puede ser, simplemente, una que suena en mi interior.

Robin empezó a tararear la melodía de una de las canciones que había cantado esta noche con la esperanza de que fuera la que tenía Zoro en su cabeza atosigándole. Por la primera reacción de Zoro no parecía que eso fuera ser así pero, poco a poco, su rostro fue mudando de indiferencia a confusión hasta llegar a la sorpresa.

-Es el mejor cumplido que me han hecho por una canción, Roronoa-. Le agradeció Robin las palabras que le había dicho sobre la canción.

-El qué, ¿qué eres una cantante pesada de la que uno no puede librarse?-. Le ofreció con una mueca burlona.

Robin volvió a reírse, para alegría y disfrute de Zoro, negando con la cabeza.

-Claro que no, tonto-. Zoro nunca había sido visto por unos ojos como aquellos zafiros que parecían pedirle acciones que iban mucho más allá que las simples palabras.-Que mi canción formase parte de tu interior.

Zoro apartó la vista quitándole importancia tanto a las palabras de Robin como a las suyas propias.

-Bah, cualquier cosa medianamente bueno capta mi atención-. Trató de restar importancia a lo que había dicho pero que, con tanto interés por hacerlo, solamente hacía que este aumentara.

Robin decidió darle un respiro, para no terminar de asustarlo, y tomó un ligero sorbo de su copa. Suave y agradable al gusto. Justo lo que le pedía el paladar en estos momentos pero, voluble como cualquier otra persona, Robin podría tener antojo de todo lo contrario en cualquier momento.

-Supongo que has ido al bar varias noches y que debí captarte fugazmente por ahí sentado-. Habló Robin tratando de cerrar los flecos del misterio.-Por eso me sonabas, Roronoa.

-Si, seguro que es por eso-. Dijo Zoro aunque por su tono no parecía muy convencido de ello. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para Robin.

-¿Piensas que hay algo más?

Zoro se encogió de hombros tomando un trago de cerveza.

-Supongo que no. Tampoco es que sea del tipo de persona que se relaciona en los círculos por los que se movería una cantante.

Robin paseó la yema de su dedo corazón por el borde de su copa emitiendo, para sorpresa de Zoro, un ligero sonido que desvió su atención del rostro pensativo que se le había formado.

-Pero yo he dicho que últimamente me dedicaba a la canción pero no es en lo que trabajo normalmente, Roronoa-. La voz pensativa de Robin exponía mientras ella trataba de unir su trabajo habitual con alguien como Zoro. Pero no le era posible hacerlo correctamente sin saber a lo que se dedicaba él.

-¿Estás diciendo que el ser cantante es una identidad secreta o algo así?-. Soltó en broma Zoro.

-Identidad secreta sería decir mucho, Roronoa-. Dijo muy seria Robin.-Pero si que es una diversión para pasar el rato mientras estoy de baja forzada de mi ocupación real y continuada.

Lo que quería decir que, a parte de complicar aún más la situación, aún podía existir una otra relación entre ellos dos que justificara el que se conocieran de antes.

-¿Y a qué te dedicas cuando no estás sobre un escenario?-. Preguntó Zoro pero Robin negó con la cabeza.

-No, primero me gustaría saber a mí algo, Roronoa. ¿A qué te dedicas tú habitualmente?

Zoro sonrió sin forzarlo. Era lógico pues ella había sido quien se estaba mostrando por completo mientras que él seguía siendo, únicamente, la persona que la había salvado de unos perdedores e iba a beber al bar en el que ella cantaba por las noches. Casi parecía la sinopsis, no muy original, de una novela.

_Fíjate tú que casualidad_.

-Escribo.

-¿Escribes?-. Robin no pudo evitar el tono de sorpresa de su voz. Tono que en cualquier otra persona, no tan flexible como Zoro, habría sentado muy mal y cortado todo tipo de relación al instante haciendo que abandonara la mesa y la dejara pagar las consumiciones.

_Aunque eso último sea lo que vaya a suceder en verdad_.

-¿Resulto tan inculto a primera vista que es tan difícil de creer que escribo?-. Preguntó algo ceñudo Zoro.

-¿Qué? Oh, no. Por supuesto que no-, a Zoro le parecía totalmente adorable la manera en que se comportaba cuando se la cogía descolocada.-es que yo… bueno, no pretendía faltarte al respeto… y, lamento mucho que…-, ahora fue el turno para Robin de deleitarse, si era posible, del sonido de la risa de Zoro. Pronto su turbación dejó paso a cierta molestia por su reacción y a la de Zoro con respecto a la suya.-No tiene gracia.

Pero Zoro no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con esa afirmación dado que seguía riéndose a gusto por ello.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me estoy riendo?

-¿Falta de modales?-. Trató de adivinar cruzándose de brazos y procurando recuperar su semblante inexpresivo que había sido apartado por una juvenil expresión de molestia que resultaba muy dulce a la vista.

-Ouch-. Se quejó Zoro callándose al momento.-Eso duele.

Ambos mantuvieron sus miradas fijas hasta que unas sonrisas brotaron en sus rostros para dejar paso a unas más que sanas, y merecidas, risas. Realmente les parecía imposible pensar que solamente se pudieran conocer de apenas una hora antes por muchas posibilidades remotas de que eso no fuera totalmente cierto.

Para sorpresa de Zoro, él fue el primero en lograr controlarse y, de esta manera, poder observar, nuevamente, los gestos de Robin al reírse. Le parecía incomprensible el que hubiera podido olvidar a alguien como ella, aunque fuera de lo más común en su vida el hacer algo semejante.

Cuando Robin se percató de que estaba bajo la atenta mirada de Zoro no pudo evitar el sonrojarse un poco, aumentando, para juicio de Zoro, su belleza con este gesto tan natural. No sabía si era la primera vez que hacía ruborizarse a una mujer pero, de lo que si estaba seguro, era el ser consciente de estar haciéndolo.

Robin había atraído miles de miradas pero nunca se había llegado a sentir como ahora, ni siquiera cuando, realmente, había sido una adolescente. Era curioso cuanto poder había en esas miradas que eran capaces de volverla tan dúctil y, a pesar de dichas facilidades, no parecía que Zoro fuera a aprovecharse de ello.

Lo mejor era tratar de volver al tema en cuestión antes de que perdiera el rumbo de esta conversación, o el control de sus emociones y se dejase llevar por lo que sentía y que pedía a su cuerpo una oportunidad para mostrarse.

-¿Y qué es lo que escribes, Roronoa?-. Logró decir aunque aún no con el completo control de su voz, que había sonado algo más fogosa de lo habitual pero que podía llegar a justificarse a causa de la risa a la que se vio abocada.

Zoro abrió la boca para decir algo pero volvió a cerrarla sin haber hablado. La verdad era que no le gustaba mucho hablar sobre este tema porque… bueno, la verdad es porque no se considera un escritor. Ni siquiera uno malo.

_Pero no me va a dejar en paz si no se lo digo…_

Eso era algo que podía verse en la mirada de Robin, y era un error mayúsculo el ponerse a mirarla a los ojos porque te terminaba por atrapar con ellos y dejarte sin ninguna otra salida que romperla o responderla. Y sin una buena excusa que sería una agresión por parte de Robin, no podía acabar con ella.

_¡Maldita sea!_

-Nada importante-. Trató de aparcar el tema.-¿Podemos volver al tema principal?

Pero estaba claro por la mirada de Robin que no iba a dejarle marchar sin que se lo contara todo acerca de lo que le estuviera preguntando. Ahora fijó su presa en los escritos de Zoro y no le dejaría hasta saber lo que escribe.

-¿He podido leer algo de lo que escribiste?

-Es muy posible-. Dijo Zoro con un suspiro resignado.-No obstante uso las mismas palabras que el resto del mundo para escribir.

Con su rostro serio e impenetrable, Robin le quitó la cerveza a Zoro antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta de lo que pretendía. Por supuesto que esto no le gustó nada a Zoro que trató de recuperar su bebida… inútilmente, pues Robin sólo necesitaba echarse hacia atrás para quedar fuera del alcance de la mano de Zoro.

-Oi, devuélvemela-. Pero lo único que consiguió Zoro era una sonrisa por parte de Robin, suficiente pago, y que le diera un sorbo a su cerveza.-¡¿Pero qué?!

Robin bebió justo por la misma zona en que lo había hecho Zoro, no sabía si este se había percatado de su acción pero, en cierto sentido, mejor era que no lo hiciera porque tendría muchas preguntas que contestarle.

-¿Qué es lo que escribes, Roronoa?-. Volvió a repetirle la pregunta Robin tentándolo con la cerveza que bailaba en su mano.

Resignado a tener que darle su respuesta, Zoro alzó la mano hacia Robin para que le diera la cerveza pero, en su lugar, recibió un alzamiento de ceja por parte de ella. La cuestión estaba más que clara. Si quería la cerveza debería darle primero una respuesta.

-Está bien, maldita sea-. Zoro se cruzó de brazos molesto por el trato ofrecido por Robin dedicándole un gruñido de protesta. Un gruñido y una respuesta.-"Kaizoku-kari no bouken".

Robin no podía creer lo que le acababa de decir, o si lo hacía porque le devolvió la cerveza casi de manera inconsciente que, al momento de recuperarla, le cambió el malhumorado rostro de Zoro. Al momento se la terminó de un solo trago.

-¿Tú eres el escritor de "Las aventuras del Cazador de Piratas"?-. Estaba claro por su tono de voz que si ya le había resultado sorprendente el que Zoro escribiera, el que fuera el escritor de esta serie de novelas parecía ser pedirle demasiado.

-¿Lo pones en duda?-. Le preguntó de manera jocosa tratando de ponerla en una mala posición. No obstante sería la segunda vez que duda de su palabra.-Además de que yo nunca lo he llamado de esa manera. Es culpa de esa mal llamada editora-. El recuerdo de esa mujer le envenenaba la sangre.-Bruja que sólo piensa en los beneficios que puede conseguir con la venta de mis libros. Debí darme de cuenta el mismo día en que nos presentaron-. Zoro parecía haberse puesto a hablar consigo mismo.-Ya sabía que toda su actitud era forzada para aparentar ser una irreprochable editora que pensaría en mi bien y no en las ventas… ¡HA! No me extraña que pensasen que las pelirrojas fueran todas brujas porque con esta habrían acertado de pleno y con los ojos cerrados.

Robin cerró los ojos y se tranquilizó. No tenía porque dudar, además de que sino se pusiera tan nerviosa ante la presencia, y extraña actitud, de Zoro, podría leer con facilidad la verdad en sus palabras y gestos.

-Entonces Roronoa Zoro es el nombre que se esconde tras el escritor Santouryuu de la serie de novelas de "Las aventuras del Cazador de Piratas"-. Robin se echó ligeramente hacia delante para invadir algo más de espacio a Zoro a pesar de estar separados por la mesa.-¿Podrías responderme por qué usas como apodo la técnica de lucha del personaje del Cazador de Piratas?

-¿La verdad?-. Robin asintió.-Pura vagancia. Así no se me podría llegar a olvidar de que se trataba de mi apodo. Cuando escriba sobre otra cosa te aseguro que usaré como apodo algo que también pertenezca a la historia o a uno de los personajes, sin que tenga que ser del personaje principal.

Robin trataba de incluir toda esta nueva información, que era mucha al tratarse de un escritor conocido mundialmente con una serie de novelas superventas, con lo poco que sabía de Zoro. Era increíble como una parte de una misma persona no parecía poder encajar con la otra.

-¿En qué piensas ahora?

-Bueno, no te enfades, Roronoa, pero me parece que tienes dos caras muy distintas como escritor y como la que tengo ante mí-. Dijo Robin antes de tomar otro sorbo de su copa.-La verdad es que con lo poco que sé de ti, te me pareces más al Cazador de Piratas que al que escribe sus historias.

Si Robin no pudo evitar reírse por sus conclusiones, Zoro no iba a ser menos aunque, fue en ese momento de tranquilidad y sin ningún tipo de presión, como siempre parece ser el momento para estas cosas, cuando Zoro recordó en dónde había conocido a Robin antes de esta noche.

O cuando estuvo a punto de conocerla, para ser más exactos.

-¿A qué te dedicas, Robin?

La pregunta de Zoro la dejó muda, no por el hecho de la pregunta en si sino por el que la hubiera llamado por su nombre. Que recordase, Zoro solamente había dicho su nombre cuando trataba de recordar en donde había escuchado su voz pero, en esa ocasión, lo había dicho para si mismo y no para ella como acababa de hacer ahora.

-¿A qué me dedico?-. Repitió Robin la pregunta de Zoro.-Ah, es verdad. Me lo habías preguntado y yo te devolví la pregunta para saber de ti, Roronoa. Perdón por haberme olvidado de responderte.

-Mientras me satisfagas-. Robin no pudo evitar mostrar una amplia sonrisa y Zoro un ligero rubor. Por eso mismo era persona de pocas palabras.-Me refiero a que tu respuesta sea lo que estoy sospechando.

Aquello si que captó el interés de Robin. Parecía ser que Zoro se la había adelantado en descubrir el por qué parecían que se conocían de antes. Esto dejaba a claras que Zoro era mucho más de lo que le gustaba mostrar a simple vista.

_Una buena manera para conseguir ciertas cosas es no dejar ver todo el potencial del que uno es capaz de usar_.

-Soy arqueóloga.

Robin lo dijo de manera directa y seca para ver cual sería la reacción de Zoro al respecto, la cual no fue la que se podía haber llegado a imaginar. Veía como apretaba los dientes y hacía un gran esfuerzo para poder controlarse, vamos, que incluso apretó los dorsos de sus manos haciendo crujir todos los dedos con un movimiento.

Por algún motivo no parecía que se alegrara por el tipo de profesión, o vida, que llevaba pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué era así. No lo sabía pero lo iba a averiguar.

-¿Ocurre algo malo con ello, Roronoa?

Su pregunta fue hecha con la calma que parecía ser que caracterizaba a Robin pero la respuesta de Zoro se salía algo de su manera de ser. Se le veía molesto e irritado.

-¿Algo malo? No, que va. ¿Por qué lo dices?-. Preguntó ahora Zoro de manera más que irónica en su tono de voz. Sabía que no era nada justo pero, después de lo que había tenido que aguantar y sufrir por su culpa, no iba a serle blando.

-Pues dicen que tengo cierta capacidad deductiva natural y me permite ver que estás molesto conmigo por una razón que, de los dos, solamente conoces tú, Roronoa.

Era increíble que, para decir algo que debía responder bastante molesta por la actitud de Zoro, Robin no se hubiera alterado ni lo más mínimo y esperase, de manera calmada, a que le ofreciera una explicación a todo esto.

-Pues, la verdad creo que era por esa capacidad deductiva tuya y tu amplio conocimiento acerca de tu profesión por lo que te había elegido de entre tanta gente pero tú-, Zoro apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa y se echó hacia delante, como había hecho antes Robin, pero casi llegando a cruzarla. Su mirada peligrosa tratando de enfrentarse a sus ojos azules sin llegar a caer en ellos.-pasaste de mí, me ignoraste y en tu lugar tuve que cargar con ese maldito viejo… entre la bruja y el viejo ese año fue una tortura que ni el círculo más profundo del Infierno podría llegar a comparársele. Aunque, pensándolo bien, deberías ser tú quien estuviera en el círculo inferior por haberme traicionado.

Robin, sinceramente, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y, siendo tal como es, así se lo hizo saber a Zoro.

-¿Te he traicionado, Roronoa?-. Ahí la referencia al último círculo del Infierno. El de los traidores.-Pero para eso debería conocerte y, te puedo asegurar, que hoy ha sido la primera vez que te he visto. Cierto que me suenas de algo pero, supongo que es a causa de tus libros pues, como te he dicho, te pareces mucho más al Cazador de Piratas que al escritor de sus aventuras.

Para Zoro estaba claro que ella no iba a dar su brazo a torcer aunque, también, cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera diciendo la verdad y no supiera de lo que le estaba hablando.

_Imposible, claramente fue ella quien rehusó participar así que la única salida es que no se acuerde porque no fue nada importante para ella. A pesar de que para mí fue el inicio de un verdadero Infierno en vida_.

-Te equivocas. Si que me conoces, aunque no sea de manera personal-. Zoro alzó el rostro hasta casi quedar pegado al de Robin.-Me extraña mucho de que no seas capaz de reconocerlo, ¿es qué te sientes culpable por haber convertido mi vida durante todo ese tiempo en un Infierno?

El rostro impasible de Robin hacía muy difícil saber que era lo que estaba pasando por su mente, algo a lo que contribuía su pausada manera de hablar que usaba en ciertas ocasiones. Como esta.

-… Roronoa…

-¿Si?-. Su tono impaciente.

-… estás… encima de la mesa-. Le indicó señalándole con un dedo.-Si lo que quieres es hablarme más de cerca, solamente debes sentarte a mi lado, Roronoa.

Y la sonrisa satisfecha de Robin logró ponerle más nervioso que la, absurda, situación en la que él mismo se había puesto. Al momento retrocedió y volvió a su lugar pegando la espalda al respaldo.

-Mientes… debes mentir porque sino…

Una terrible sospecha empezó a formarse en la mente de Zoro y que, de ser tal y como empezaba a sospechar, Robin tenía razón en decir que no le conocía y que no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando. Se encontraría metiendo la pata y acusándola siendo inocente de todos los hechos.

-No miento, Roronoa. No tengo necesidad de hacerlo y, además, me parece de muy mal gusto el simple hecho de pensar en tener que hacerlo por cualquier motivo aunque fuera de lo más plausible.

No se podía saber, muy bien, si estaba enfadada porque su tono no variaba en demasía del habitual usado en cualquier situación. Solamente sus palabras podían mostrar lo que sentía y no cómo las decía.

Zoro decidió comportarse como una persona racional y dejar de atacarla por el simple convencimiento de pensar que ella sabía de lo que le hablaba y lo estaba negando. Lo mejor era explicarle la situación y ver cual es su reacción a ella.

-Para la realización de mi segunda novela necesité la ayuda de un experto arqueólogo para servirme de consejero para todo el tema de la ciudad perdida de Shandora y sus ruinas. Ya sabes, para dar verosimilitud a todo lo referido acerca del estudio y búsqueda de la ciudad como haría un arqueólogo en la realidad, a pesar de que lo tuviera que hacer el protagonista de mi historia-. Ahora Zoro se encontraba muy tranquilo explicándole la situación a una Robin que se veía bastante confusa, a pesar de que su rostro no mostrara ningún tipo de reacción semejante.-Para no caer en lo ridículo pedí que se buscase a la mayor institución sobre el tema. Ahí es cuando encontré tu nombre por primera vez, Robin-. Una vez más su nombre de boca de Zoro y, cada vez que lo escuchaba, le gustaba más y más como sonaba con ese grave tono de voz.-Por supuesto que me gustó tu amplio conocimiento y experiencia por lo que me puse en contacto para proponerte que fueras la experta consejera de todo lo relacionado con el tema para mi libro. Pero te negaste a ello y, a causa de esto, la bruja de mi editora se puso al control y me mandó para aconsejarme todo el tema arqueológico a un auténtico fanático que no me dejaba ni a Sol ni sombra y que nada le parecía lo suficientemente auténtico. Sabía que no tenía nada que ver contigo aunque hubiera trabajado contigo. Fue un verdadero Infierno.

-El profesor Clover no es ningún fanático-. Le advirtió Robin con algo de reproche en su voz.-Es más, él es mi maestro.

Zoro puso mala cara al escuchar el nombre del profesor ya que los recuerdos de tan aciaga época le vinieron a atormentarle.

-Tal vez como profesor y maestro, incluso como arqueólogo, no lo sea pero, déjame asegurarte, que como supervisor no deja ni un ápice de libertad y es un maldito detallista que logró incluso que llegase a enfermar. Yo, que nunca antes había tenido ni un miserable resfriado casi me vuelvo loco-. Zoro trató de apartar esos funestos recuerdos.-Por culpa suya, los capítulos de Shandora tienen ese toque tan profesional que resalta sobre el resto de la historia.

-Pues es una parte muy buena-, dijo Robin siendo recibida por una mirada letal por parte de Zoro.-aunque se nota un cambio con respecto al resto de la historia. Eso es cierto. Pero bueno, en conjunto, resultó ser un buen libro.

Zoro aún estaba algo aturdido por culpa de los malos recuerdos sufridos, ahora seguro que por culpa de la bruja que debió impedir que Robin supiera de su petición para que usara a Clover con la idea de que sería mejor tener al maestro que a la alumna.

-Pero los alumnos pueden superar al maestro por eso mismo estos les enseñan todo lo que saben antes de dejarles seguir su propio camino-. Se dijo Zoro.

Aquello hacía bastante feliz a Robin porque, sin conocerla ni saber nada más de ella salvo los estudios que cursó y trabajos realizados, la había preferido por encima del profesor Clover.

-Me querías a mí, Roronoa.

Zoro la observó y pudo encontrarse con una tímida Robin en aquel rostro, unos ojos brillantes, mucho más de lo habitual a causa de unas lágrimas que los estaban limpiando a su pesar.

-Te sigo queriendo, Robin-. Le aseguró con total tranquilidad ajeno a los dobles sentidos de las palabras de ambos.-Así que para la próxima vez que necesite ayuda espero recibir una respuesta afirmativa.

-Bueno, debo admitir que, a pesar de versar sobre lo que me gusta, prefiero las partes no técnicas de la historia-. Aquí surgió esa sonrisa maliciosa de Robin que empezaba a conocer Zoro y que sabía que traería dolores de cabeza.-Como la manera en que relacionas a los personajes y tratas sus sentimientos. A veces de manera cruda y descriptiva y otras de manera sutil con miradas y sonrisas. Me encantan las sonrisas.

_Eso no hace falta ni decirlo_.

-No me digas que estoy ante una auténtica fan de las novelas de Santouryuu-. Se burló medio riéndose Zoro.-Y eso que parecías tan seria y recatada y resultas ser una lectora de novelas de aventuras.

El rostro, bellamente, ruborizado de Robin dio paso, de nuevo, al serio del que hace gala de manera habitual. Parecía ser que algo de lo dicho por Zoro no le había gustado mucho.

-¿Novelas de aventuras?-. Se notaba la incredulidad en su voz.-¿Estás hablando en serio, Roronoa? No puedo llegar a creer que valores tan poco tu trabajo y el impacto que ha tenido en el mundo editorial y fuera de él.

-Exageras-. Le aseguró cansinamente.-Sólo son libros.

-Pero si los han colocado al mismo nivel de "El Señor de los Anillos" de Tolkien-. Robin le ponía mucho empeño en hacer ver a Zoro la valoración de su trabajo.

-¡¡Exageras!!-. Repitió con algo más de fuerza.-No digas esas barbaridades que harás que el viejo se revuelva en su tumba.

A Zoro no le gustaba mucho la manera en que Robin estaba mirando para él con extrañeza e incomprensión. No podía entender porque miraba a sus libros de aquella manera tan simple a pesar del gran valor que todo el mundo les había dado.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Roronoa?-. Le preguntó con calma Robin.-Explícamelo, por favor.

-Es muy simple-. Dijo con total tranquilidad.-Solamente son libros. Lo mismo que se me ocurrió el escribirlos a otra persona le pudo ocurrir lo mismo y escribir historias mejores que la mía. Es más-. Zoro continuó interrumpiendo a Robin que pretendía poner en duda sus palabras.-Hay una pequeña historia circulando por ahí, pocos ejemplares por tratarse de un desconocido y una pequeña editorial, pero que en mi opinión, lo que no garantiza nada bueno, es mucho mejor que mis novelas. Tal vez quedó opacado por culpa de la grandiosidad con la que esa bruja presentó mi historia pero, para mí, me gusta mucho ese libro. Seguro que nadie le prestó mucha atención porque, tratando ambos de piratas, se dejaron llevar por la mercadotecnia que impuso esa bruja-. Zoro le dedicó una sonrisa amable a Robin que aceptó de buen grado.-Te aseguro que debes leer "El Rey de los Piratas" porque descubrirás lo que es escribir de verdad una buena historia.

Robin estaba segura que no había nada de lo que pudiera llegar a decir para convencer a Zoro de que sus libros eran tan buenos como le aseguraba. En el mundo existen este tipo de personas que se infravaloran bastante de manera innecesaria pero que no lo pueden evitar.

_Tal vez con el tiempo…_

-Me gustaría leerla pero, como has dicho, con tan pocos ejemplares se me antoja muy difícil encontrar alguno.

-¿Tu sutil manera de pedirme uno de los que poseo?-. Dijo Zoro con su media sonrisa que, para ojos de Robin, resultaba ser de lo más flirtera.

-¿Tienes varios?-. No la pregunta que tenía en mente Robin pero que tomó su lugar a su pesar.

-Bueno, ya te dije que es una gran historia. Cuando el mundo se lamente por su estupidez yo seguiré disfrutando de tan buena lectura-. Zoro entrecerró los ojos sin apartar la vista de Robin.-¿Y nunca pensaste en escribir algo que no fueran ensayos de tu especialidad?

Aquello si que cogió por sorpresa a Robin.

-¿Los leíste? Pero si son muy técnicos.

Zoro la miró como si le hubieran crecido un par de brazos extra.

-Vamos, te dije que te había buscado porque eras la mejor. No quería parecer un analfabeto en esos temas y me empapé muy bien con todo lo que pude encontrar, y tus escritos iban al principio de la lista-. Su sonrisa dio paso a una mueca temerosa.-Y te aseguro que son mucho más fáciles de leer que cualquier cosa que pueda decir ese Clover. Si creyera en un Dios le pediría perdón por lo que pudiera haber hecho para soportar semejante castigo.

-Pero, a pesar de ello, crees que tu vida fue un Infierno, Roronoa-. Le recordó Robin.

-Exacto. Ya ves lo afectado que me dejó esa terrible experiencia.

Robin no pudo evitar reírse por la cara de desesperación que ponía Zoro al recordar lo vivido con su antiguo maestro. No sabía cómo se podría comportar fuera de los círculos de enseñanza pero, a pesar de todo, le parecía algo exagerada la reacción de Zoro. No podía ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

-La verdad es que nunca me paré a pensar en escribir algo que no fuera ensayos y trabajos acerca de mi especialidad. Supongo que cada uno escribe de lo que puede-. Robin le dedicó una intensa mirada a Zoro.-Y tú sabes escribir, por mucho que quieras negártelo, Roronoa. Porque, te aseguro, que yo no leo por leer sino que leo lo que logra captar mi atención y me gusta.

-Oh, vaya, ¿te gusto?-. Preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios.

-Lo que escribes, Roronoa-. Robin le sonreía de igual manera.-Aún no conozco muy bien a quien se esconde tras esas letras.

__________

**Continuará en el próximo Capítulo…**

______________________________

Únicamente una historia muy simple en la que me dedico a hacer hablar a Robin y Zoro. Por supuesto está claro que es un fic UA pero no por ello interesante, o eso espero. Por cierto no me maten por la letra de la canción que no es lo mío... ¡¡Gomennasai!!

Dejen alguna **REVIEW**.

Muchas Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos.^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Nice to meet u**

Tras pagar la cuenta, en alguna parte de la ciudad.

Robin ya se encontraba perfectamente recuperada y, para su desgracia ya que le gustaba mucho la otra manera de desplazarse en brazos de Zoro, caminaba al lado de este mientras seguían hablando entre ellos. Aún no podían creerse que se pudieran conocer o, por lo menos, tener un pasado tan extraño y que no se hubieran dado de cuenta en un principio de ello.

Desgraciadamente para Zoro, el tema que había elegido Robin para seguir conversando eran los libros del Cazador de Piratas. No es que no le gustase hablar de eso pero, para qué hacerlo si no hacía nada más que escribir sobre ese mundo. Entendía el posible interés de la gente, los lectores, pero para él era un tema algo extraño de tratar. Por supuesto que no quería molestar a Robin con ello y por eso le seguía la conversación, por lo menos hasta que pudiera llevarla hacia otras cuestiones.

-En resumidas cuentas-. Interrumpió Zoro una disgregación acerca del por qué en ninguno de los libros se hacía mención al nombre del personaje tratando de buscar un motivo más allá del que le había expuesto Zoro. El, _no siempre es necesario tener que saber el nombre de todos y todo_, o el, _el personaje de Eastwood en las películas de Leone tampoco lo tenía_, no le parecían suficientemente para satisfacer la curiosidad de Robin.-Eres una verdadera fanática de esos libros.

Aquello la dejó totalmente en silencio. Algo que Zoro debía agradecer porque, si bien le encantaba verla toda acelerada hablando sin para, también disfrutaba, simplemente, contemplando su belleza en silencio.

Y todo esto en tan poco tiempo. Realmente era algo sorprendente.

-No una fanática, pero si que me gustan tus libros. La manera en que están escritos y los temas que tratas en ellos que van mucho más allá de las simples historias de aventuras-. Zoro escuchaba en silencio. No era la primera vez que alguien le decía esas cosas respecto a sus libros.-Lo bien construido que tienes ese Mundo con centenares de civilizaciones diferentes, cada una con su propio pasado cultural rico en detalles. No sólo arquitectura sino también literatura y ciencias. Las descripciones de las pinturas o los vehículos y complementos de todo tipo. Y, lo más sorprendente, es que a pesar de tal cantidad de detalles expuestos la lectura no resulta, para nada, pesada.

Zoro se encogió de hombros suspirando de manera cansada y agotada.

-Lo dicho, una fanática.

Pero entonces, aquella mirada volvió a los ojos de Robin. Ya empezaba a tenerle mucho respeto porque sabía que le obligaría a algo que no le apetecería a primeras.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo, Roronoa?-. Le preguntó con dulce amabilidad.

-Creo que elegiría negarme porque te estoy viendo venir-. Respondió ciertamente temeroso Zoro.

Robin sabía, por lo que había podido aprender acerca de Zoro, que, a pesar de las apariencias, y de quien resultaba ser en realidad, que se trataba de una persona más bien tranquila y que le gustaba permanecer en un segundo plano, sino más atrás. Fuera de los focos. Lo que quedaba confirmado por el hecho de que nunca hizo aparición para presentar o hablar sobre sus libros por mucho que lo hubieran intentado todo el mundo. A causa de esto se había empezado a crear una abundante fuente de leyendas acerca del escritor Santouryuu y de su verdadera identidad.

_Y ahora lo tengo a mi lado solamente porque le pedí que me dijera que escribía, pero, ¿por qué me lo habrá contado cuando sólo su editora parece ser la única que tenía conocimiento de su identidad?_

Incluso cuando su maestro estuvo como consejero para Zoro, no sabía, a ciencia cierta para que era, ni que estaba junto a un escritor tan famoso como Santouryuu. Recordaba que hablaba de un estudiante que no tenía la menor idea de nada y que si lograse que aprendiera a que distinguiera una columna de un dolmen se daría por satisfecho.

-¿Podrías recitarme uno de los poem…?-, Zoro alzó la mano al momento interrumpiéndola.-¿Sucede algo, Roronoa?

La confusión de Robin contrastaba con la molestia de Zoro.

-Lo siento mucho pero eso no será posible-. Le aseguró de manera rotunda. Se podía escuchar en su voz que no había manera de que pudiera cambiar de opinión acerca de esto.-Puede que los escriba pero nunca recito nada. No me gusta recitar.

-¿Muy poco masculino?-. Trató de aventurar Robin algo desilusionada por no poder escuchar de boca del creador de aquellas piezas tan exquisitas.

-¿Qué? No. No se trata de nada de eso, por favor. Menuda absurdez-. Zoro puso cara de desagrado.-Hoy en día no existe nada 'poco masculino' sino excusas de gente cobarde de uno mismo.

-¿Entonces?

-No hay ningún entonces. Lo que pasa es que no me gusta recitar. Una cosa es cuando los creo y escribo. Ahí, incluso, puedo llegar a recitarlos pero nunca, ni uno de los poemas que he llegado a crear, los he recitado de viva voz. Mi mente los crea mi mente los lee.

Y, a diferencia de lo que había podido llegar a sospechar Zoro, Robin aceptó su motivo y no trató de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Nunca se puede tener lo que uno quiere y eso era algo que debía aceptar.

-Además no sé cuanta historia para esto si estoy seguro que te sabes cada uno de esos poemas de memoria siendo capaz de recitarlos tu misma sin ningún tipo de problema-. Añadió como remate Zoro, logrando que Robin adquiriera un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Bueno… si, es cierto pero… escuchar unos cuantos versos… de quien los ha creado…-, Robin miró a Zoro de reojo y se lo encontró con aquella sonrisa que se tiene cuando estás observando algo hermoso, dulce y tierno. Cachorritos o pasteles.-¿Sucede algo?

Aquella sonrisa dio lugar a una más maliciosa, pero que le sentaba igual de bien.

-Si que eres una fanática de esos libros.

El rubor se hizo más notorio, por lo menos hasta que se detuvo a pensar que no había nada malo en que le gustasen aquellos libros por mucha titulación que pudiera poseer. Sobre gustos no había nada escrito.

_Más o menos_.

-Vale, es cierto que me gustan mucho y si eso me convierte en una fanát… ¿Roronoa?-. Robin se detuvo al comprobar que Zoro ya no estaba a su lado sino que se había parado varios metros más atrás.-¿Sucede algo?

Robin miró al edificio que estaba contemplando Zoro con gesto extraño en su rostro. Se trataba de un edificio de seis plantas con un corte clásico, antiguo pero muy bien conservado. Casi parecía un mellizo del Dakota.

-¿Roronoa?-. Volvió a llamarle Robin al ver que no le contestaba.

Esta vez Zoro apartó la vista del edificio y la posó en Robin. Parecía que estuviera molesto por algo, casi parecía que consigo mismo; aunque también se le podía ver algo de tristeza en esos ojos suyos.

-¿Adónde vamos?

Aquella pregunta dejó un poco descolocada a Robin que tuvo que pensar muy bien en lo que había pasado hasta este mismo momento para encontrar una respuesta que fuera satisfactoria.

-La verdad es que no lo sé muy bien, Roronoa-. Y esa era la verdad. Al dejar el bar simplemente se pusieron a caminar.-Salimos del bar y mientras hablábamos empezamos a caminar sin un rumbo fijo.

-Eso es cierto a medias porque yo nunca camino a ciegas-. Robin le lanzó una mirada llena de suspicacia.-Oi, que no logre encontrar una dirección rápidamente no quiere decir que no sepa moverme. Es más, en situaciones como esta en la que, simplemente, me pongo a caminar sin rumbo, mis pies toman el control de la situación y buscan el destino acorde al momento.

Algo no muy extraño si te lo pones a pensar un poco. El cuerpo, de manera consciente pero inconsciente para la persona, te lleva por los caminos más comunes para él. Por los que ya ha pasado anteriormente varias veces que se le han quedado grabados.

-¿Y en dónde estamos?-. Preguntó Robin volviendo la vista al edificio antes de dejar caer sus ojos ante los de Zoro.

-En donde vivo-. Suspiró algo irritado.-En mi casa.

Aquello no era lo que Robin se esperaba. No el que fuera o no la casa de Zoro sino que pudieran haber llegado hasta allí de casualidad. Además, viendo para el edificio, estaba claro que tenía dinero y que podía permitírselo con las ventas de sus libros.

-¿Tu casa?

La atención de Zoro se fue rápidamente a Robin por el tono cargado de sospecha de la morena. Era como si pudiera sospechar que la había llevado hasta donde vive de manera premeditada.

-Oi, no estarás insinuando qué lo he hecho a propósito porque en ese caso voy a tener que romperte la burbuja. Realmente por estar hablando perdí la noción de adónde me movía-. Dijo Zoro todo serio.-La verdad es que debí volver a preguntarte a dónde querías ir para llevarte en vez de ponerme a caminar así sin dirección alguna.

Robin se cubrió la boca con el dorso de la mano mientras se reía dulcemente del nerviosismo de Zoro. Ahora era su turno para verlo como una manada de cachorritos y todo un surtido de bollería.

_Pero no muy dulces… como a mí me gustan_.

-Claro que no, Roronoa. Tienes razón en que, simplemente, nos pusimos a caminar sin rumbo fijo y es normal que, de manera inconsciente te dirigieras hacia un lugar conocido-. Y fue así porque ella le estaba siguiendo a él y no al revés.-La verdad es que deberías caminar mucho más sin rumbo porque llegas antes al lugar.

Eso último le provocó un tic en Zoro pero logró controlarse.

-Vamos.

-¿Vamos?-. Había veces en que la tranquilidad de Robin podía parecer molesta.-¿Adónde vamos, Roronoa?

-¿Cómo que adónde?-. Y parecía que pudiera hacerlo apropósito.-Pienso llevarte a tu casa. ¿O piensas que podría subir a dormir y dejarte que te fueras a tu casa tú sola? Ni antes, ni ahora que te arrastré hasta aquí por no estar atento.

_Para que luego trate de negar que no es ningún caballero_.

-Eres muy amable, Roronoa. Pero mi casa está a media ciudad de distancia, digamos que a unos tres kilómetros y medio más o menos desde aquí-. Si pensaba que esto iba a resultarle de importancia a Zoro es que aún no lo conocía muy bien.

-Pues cuanto antes nos pongamos en marcha, antes llegaremos.

Bueno, era ella a quien le apetecía pasar más tiempo con Zoro así que, ¿qué mejor manera que acompañándola hasta su casa? Pues si se puede elegir…

-Ya que estamos aquí, Roronoa-. La pacífica mirada de Robin se clavó en los ojos, algo nerviosos, de Zoro.-¿Podrías invitarme a tomar un _café_?

-¿Un café?

_Para hablar luego de cosas raras_.

-Si no es mucha molestia, por supuesto.

Zoro puso cara pensativa mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensando sobre aquello. La verdad era que no pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa para comer o beber, por lo menos café, por lo que no estaba muy seguro de que pudiera tener en casa. Aunque, si fuera un poco más espabilado podría haber llegado a entender el verdadero significado de una invitación a tomar café, ¿o no?

-Tal vez haya o tal vez no. Pero no estoy seguro de si el que pueda haber sea de tu agrado-. Le dijo mientras subía las escaleras hacia la entrada del edificio.

-Seguro que lo será, Roronoa.

Tras saludar al portero, que no hizo ningún tipo de gesto por la presencia de Robin a estas horas de la noche, o madrugada, por lo que o no le importaba en absoluto y era un verdadero profesional; o era habitual ver a Zoro subiendo a mujeres a su piso.

Robin observó como Zoro caminaba hacia el ascensor con gesto cansado, seguro que más por la conversación a la que fue obligado mantener acerca de sus libros que por verdadero cansancio físico. Para ella no era el tipo de persona que ande llevando a mujeres a su piso para, bueno, ya sabes, para eso… aunque, en esta ocasión fuera ella quien estuviera provocando la situación.

¿Por qué? Desde que lo vio en el callejón, donde se encontraba Zoro por haberse equivocado en su regreso a casa, y la salvó de aquellos tres; hasta que se percataron de que, en realidad, no eran tan desconocidos como pudiera parecer en un primer momento, casi como si fuera su Destino el tener que haberse conocido. No podía evitar la sensación de querer estar con él algo más de tiempo. Y luego un poco más de tiempo.

_Hasta que no sé que pensar del momento en que tenga que alejarme de él… y no puedo evitar preguntarme si a él le puede estar sucediendo lo mismo o es que me he vuelto algo susceptible por ser quien es y porque me siento atraída por él, tanto físicamente como intelectualmente_.

El viaje en el ascensor pasó en silencio y tranquilidad, salvo un par de miradas curiosas por parte de Zoro a una, no tan habitual últimamente, silenciosa Robin. Ella hizo como si no se hubiera percatado de esas miradas. La verdad era que sólo servirían para hacer más difícil el momento y tenía planeado ser un poco menos rígida pero de manera natural… o lo más parecido que pudiera encontrar.

-Es aquí-. Anunció Zoro cuando las puertas se abrieron en el sexto piso dejando ver una pequeña sala con un par de sillones a ambos lados y una gran puerta de madera de colores sobrios.-Mi piso.

Robin entendía lo que aquello significaba.

-Todo el sexto piso es tuyo.

-¿Eh? Si, así es. No me gusta molestar a los demás vecinos y por eso cogí todo el piso para mí y lo sellé para evitar que cualquier sonido llegase a oídos de mis vecinos.

Zoro dejó pasar a Robin al piso y observó su reacción ante el aspecto de lo que muchos llamarían hogar mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Es muy vacío. Exageradamente minimalista.

El lugar se encontraba huérfano de detalles salvo unas cuantas katana que habían colocadas por las paredes. No había muebles ni nada por el estilo. Totalmente vacío de personalidad.

_Salvo por las katana_.

-Esto no es real-. Dijo Robin volviéndose hacia Zoro mientras le sonreía.-Esto te sirve para ocultar tu verdadera identidad a los que lleguen hasta aquí.

Zoro sólo soltó un gruñido de exasperación.

-Bah, lo que tu digas-. Pero al pasar al lado de Robin no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Era muy difícil lograr engañarla.-La biblioteca se encuentra… por ahí-. Dijo sin señalar ninguna dirección.-Es bastante grande y me sirve para mis propósitos. También anda por ahí mi estudio. Pero ahora lo que importa es la cocina para ese café.

Ahora mismo, rodeada de las paredes de un hogar, Robin no podía evitar sentir lo ocurrido esta noche. Su cuerpo empezaba a quejarse y se empezaba a notar bastante agotada a pesar de haber pasado un buen rato descansando en el bar mientras charlaba con Zoro. Pero lo que más se sentía era sucia más allá del simple significado de la palabra.

-La verdad antes de un café preferiría poder tomar una ducha si es posible hacerlo sin ser mucha molestia y pedir demasiado, Roronoa.

Zoro la miró realmente confundido. La verdad es que cada vez lograba entenderla menos. No sólo a las mujeres sino a esta en particular. Tratara lo que tratara siempre parecía ir un paso por delante para confundirle.

-¿Cambias el café por una ducha?-. Zoro se encogió de hombros.-Tú misma. El baño se encuentra al fondo a la izquierda… si, ya lo sé. Muy tópico pero así sé donde está. Aparte de encontrarse conectado con mi habitación.

-Gracias, Roronoa.

Le dio las gracias pero no le pidió ninguna dirección, aunque tampoco era que le pudieran ser de mucha ayuda viniendo de Zoro. Mientras la veía alejarse trató de encontrar la cocina.

-¿Roronoa?-. Zoro se detuvo y la vio al fondo del pasillo.-¿Habrá algo de ropa para cambiarme?

-Y toallas limpias también-. Le aseguró Zoro con total tranquilidad.-¿Qué te esperabas?

Y sin dejarla contestarle siguió en su búsqueda de la cocina.

_¿Qué esperaba? Pues que no hubiera porque eso significa que es habitual el que vengan mujeres a tu piso… a tu hogar_.

Zoro consiguió encontrar la cocina, no sin algunos problemas, pero ni rastro de café. Tal y como había sospechado no tenía café ya que no era una bebida de su gusto. Cogiendo una cerveza trató de encontrar su habitación. Si Robin había decidido tomar una ducha, él bien podía descansar un rato antes de…

Zoro se detuvo ante una puerta mientras podía escucharse el sonido del agua corriendo, seguramente, por el cuerpo desnudo de Robin.

_A estas horas, y al paso con el que nos movimos antes, seguro de que llegaríamos a su casa justo al amanecer. Me pregunto qué pensará de esto. Aunque, ¿qué podría hacerse al respecto?_

Abriendo la puerta se encontró con una habitación a oscuras por lo que dejó que entrase algo de luz del pasillo para mostrar… ¡¿un armario?!

_¡Maldita sea!_

Girándose atravesó la puerta que tenía enfrente. Esta vez si había acertado con su habitación. No sabía cómo era posible que siempre le pudiera ocurrir lo mismo una y otra vez cuando debía estar acostumbrado a este lugar.

Zoro se quitó la camiseta, arrojándola sobre una solitaria silla, e hizo lo propio con su calzado pateándolo por el dormitorio y dejándolo, casualmente, bajo la misma silla. ¿Coincidencia o buena puntería?

Terminándose la cerveza arrojó la botella a una papelera que se encontraba al lado de un pequeño escritorio. La metió de lleno pero no hubo ningún sonido de rotura de cristales, lo que significaba que aún no había vaciado la papelera.

Tumbándose en la cama trató de conciliar algo de descanso, sueño no porque, de hacerlo, tal vez no se despertaría hasta la hora de comer. Lo malo es que tampoco le iba a resultar muy sencillo el poder descansar al tener el baño en el que se encontraba Robin duchándose tras una puerta a su derecha.

Ladeando la cabeza en esa dirección se concentró en un montón de actos opuestos que le hacían desear poder estar borracho e inconsciente a causa de ello. Ciertamente había veces en que su constitución era una molestia… otras en las que no.

-Oi, no me has explicado por qué una arqueóloga como tú se encuentra cantando en vez de estar por ahí desentrañando el pasado-. Le dijo Zoro no con muchas esperanzas de ser escuchado por ella.

Robin había permanecido bajo aquel constante flujo de agua para que hiciera algo más que llevarse su sudor, suciedad y cansancio. También la sensación desagradable de haber sido electrocutada… aunque, pensándolo mejor, aquel recuerdo si merecía permanecer cerca para tenerlo a mano. Serviría de precaución para futuros encuentros con gente de parecida calaña.

Sus manos recorrían su piel mojada mientras su mente trataba de convencerla de por qué se encontraba en este piso, desnuda en la ducha, al lado del dormitorio en donde se encontraba un desconocido con el que se había encontrado esta noche, de manera directa y personal, por primera vez.

No era por haber descubierto de quién se trataba realmente, porque se había sentido de esta manera cuando alzó la vista y se lo encontró allí, de pie, observándola con aquella mirada tan penetrante. Como si la hubiera estado evaluando de alguna manera.

Preguntas que debían ser respondidas pero cuyas respuestas sólo podían formar parte de fantasías, de escritos que surgen de la imaginación de la gente y no de la realidad cotidiana, y común, de sus vidas.

-Oi, no me has explicado por qué una arqueóloga como tú se encuentra cantando en vez de estar por ahí desentrañando el pasado-. Pudo escuchar a Zoro preguntarle desde el otro lado de aquella puerta. La segunda puerta que llevaba a otra zona del piso.

Robin cerró el grifo y dejó que el agua fuera deslizándose por su cuerpo. Cada gota que rodaba hasta pasar de sus pies hasta el suelo de la ducha para, a continuación, desaparecer. Su cuerpo no se enfriaba y no era porque hubiera una atmósfera cálida sino porque ella se sentía caliente.

No, no lo sentía. Lo estaba.

-Creo que únicamente dije que estaba de baja forzada en mi ocupación real que, como ya sabes, es la arqueología, Roronoa-. Robin salió de la ducha y cogió una de las toallas para secarse el cabello.

-¿Por qué estás de baja?

Robin no se sentía ni lo más extraña a pesar de estar manteniendo una conversación sobre su vida en el piso de una persona que acababa de conocer, más concretamente en su baño, mientras se secaba tras tomar una ducha y él, Zoro, se encontraba, por su voz procedente tras aquella puerta, en su dormitorio.

No, lo extraño era que no se sentía extraña.

-Digamos que, a pesar de todas las medidas de seguridad, siempre puede haber una rotura en la defensa. Concretamente en este caso, no pude evitar inhalar cierta cantidad de polvo procedente de unas ruinas-. Robin dejó la toalla y ahora…-Una pregunta, Roronoa.

Aquel brusco cambio en la conversación fue suficiente para que Zoro abriera su ojo derecho y mirase hacia la puerta del baño.

-¿Eh?

Bueno, tampoco es que pudiera esperar algo más elaborado a estas alturas.

-¿Tienes algún peine que pueda utilizar?-. Le preguntó mientras se estaba peinando su melena con uno peine de color magenta.

_………_

-Podría ser que hubiera alguno ya que sería lo normal para haber en un baño, ¿o no es así?-. Dijo Zoro tras pensarlo.-La verdad es que no utilizo ningún peine así que no sé si he comprado alguno. Mi pelo se seca solo y no se puede peinar pues siempre me queda de la misma manera así que ya hace tiempo que desistí de tratar de peinarlo.

Hace tan poco tiempo que conoce a Zoro pero ya sabía que esa iba a ser su respuesta. Lo que quería decir que únicamente se centra en las cuestiones que puedan ser de importancia para él y, un simple peine, que ni siquiera había sido sacado de su envoltorio, no respondía a dicho nivel.

-¿Y un poco de polvo te ha impedido seguir con tu trabajo?-. Le volvió a preguntar mientras cerraba su ojo.

El recuerdo de ese momento no es que fuera muy agradable de recordar.

-Me produjo un malfuncionamiento de los órganos de mi cuerpo dejándome sin defensas-. Empezó a explicarle con su calmada voz.-Perdí gran cantidad de sangre por cada parte de mi cuerpo, cada poro, siendo muy desagradable, tanto padecerlo como ser testigo de ello. Al final me quedé con una ligera falla respiratoria que me ha mantenida inactiva en mi trabajo durante los dos últimos meses.

-Y después de todo eso, ¿vas y te pones a cantar?-. La confusión era notable en el tono de voz de Zoro.-¿No le podría afectar a tu recuperación?

Robin estaba terminando de secar la poca humedad que permanecía cubriendo su cuerpo, con una nueva toalla, mientras escuchaba las palabras de Zoro. ¿Qué era lo que podía escucharse en su voz? ¿Curiosidad o preocupación? Tal vez nada de eso y la distancia, el cansancio y los obstáculos que les separan engañaban a su oído.

-A estas alturas de mi recuperación ya me encuentro perfectamente, Roronoa. Si no he podido volver a mi trabajo es porque no se me permite salir del país hasta que pase el tiempo indicado para mi convalecencia-. Y ahora, una vez había secado su cuerpo, era el turno para cambiarse con la ropa que había en el baño para estos momentos.-Por eso decidí que mientras seguía con mis estudios sobre lo que hemos descubierto en la excavación y que debía permanecer atrapada hasta que el tiempo se agote, podía tener un poco de diversión; y como siempre me ha gustado cantar pues busqué un local donde se me permitiera hacerlo a pesar de no tener ningún tipo de experiencia previa.

-Y lo encontraste en ese bar-. Zoro puso una mueca de indiferencia.-Me pregunto que pudo haberle llevado al dueño a hacer algo semejante.

A la vista no había ninguna ropa para cambiarse así que, indudablemente, debía de encontrarse en el enorme armario que había en el baño. La lógica de esto era tan obvia como el motivo por el que le habían permitido cantar.

-Le gustan mis canciones; aunque no le importaría en absoluto que en lugar de ellas, cantase temas conocidos mientras llevase una ropa menos informal y más… bueno, menos ropa en definitiva-. Robin abrió el armario.-De suma conocido es el carácter sexual que conllevan muchas canciones, y cantantes, de hoy en día.

Ante Robin se hallaba una gran cantidad de ropa perfectamente colocada para ser usada en cualquier momento. No pudo evitar sonreír ante toda aquella visión porque solamente, o en su egoísta pensamiento, significa una cosa… acerca de Zoro y las sospechas que hubiera podido tener Robin al respecto.

-Bah, a eso no se le puede llamar música-. Murmuró Zoro tratando de evadirse de la conversación que él mismo inició con Robin.

Desde que Zoro dijo la última palabra siguió un tiempo de silencio en que no se escuchó nada más que los sonidos propios que hacían ellos mismos de manera natural al estar con vida. Respiración, latidos del corazón y, en el caso de Robin al encontrarse en pie realizando algo más que el estar tumbada de manera inerte como Zoro, el caminar.

Hasta que el sonido de una puerta abriéndose rompió tan frágil estructura.

-Cuando te pedí ropa para cambiarme me refería ropa femenina, Roronoa-. Pero Robin no podía ocultar el sentirse contenta porque allí no hubiera ni una prenda de mujer.-Aunque esta no me quede nada mal. Seguro que mi jefe me haría cantar de esta manera si me viera.

Una vez más, Zoro ladeó la cabeza hacia la puerta del baño, ahora que, por lo que oía, se encontraba vestida y no desnuda como fue su primera sospecha, abriendo su ojo derecho, con desgana. Hasta que vio a Robin bajo el umbral. En ese momento abrió ambos ojos de manera asombrada.

Ciertamente no era lo que se esperaba.

Podía oler su cuerpo recién lavado, aún húmedo, que se encontraba cubierto por una de sus camisetas, una de un verde muy claro que hacía un gran contraste con su piel morena y su cabello negro índigo, y sus ojos zafiro. La verdad era que se trataba de una camiseta que le quedaba bastante justa a Zoro por lo que, en el cuerpo voluptuoso de Robin, no hacía sino ajustarse como si se tratase de su propia piel.

-Si lo hiciera habría ciertos problemas con ello-. Dijo Zoro sin ser capaz de apartar la vista de Robin.

-¿Problemas, Roronoa?-. Preguntó con su dulce voz.-¿Qué clase de problemas podría haber?

La delicada línea que define el cuerpo de Robin, de seguirla, te lleva por un sensual recorrido por todas sus curvas deseando más y más. Sus infinitos ojos azules te pueden atrapar en un espacio zafiros de insondable profundidad, y sus labios… cuyas sonrisas pueden atraparte por simple necesidad.

-Bueno, si tus canciones se parecen a esa melodía que me dejaste en la cabeza, te digo que tendrás a tu público dormido, o bien descansado, al final de la primera estrofa; y, vistiendo de esta manera, te puedo asegurar que tendrán unos placenteros sueños.

Robin apoyó ambas manos en el marco del umbral a baja altura para ir, poco a poco, ascendiendo mientras, con esta acción, ir provocando el movimiento de la camiseta que pretendía seguir el camino indicado por las manos.

Arriba.

-¿Quieres soñar, Roronoa?-. Le preguntó dejando la camiseta justo a la altura para ocultar su sexo.

Pero antes de permitirle el poder contestarle, Robin empezó a caminar hasta el pie de la cama, bueno, un poco más lejos, en donde Zoro pudiera verla de cuerpo entero, con unos movimientos de cadera que captaron la atención de los ojos de Zoro.

Y si ya con aquel caminar le tenía totalmente cautivado, qué decir cuando Robin empezó a mover su cuerpo, siguiendo una música que únicamente se encontraba en su cabeza, de una manera totalmente sensual e hipnotizante.

La verdad era que de actuar de esta manera en el escenario, los problemas iban a ser la menor importancia de todos los que iban a darse en el bar.

El ondulante movimiento de aquellas caderas seguía el ritmo que iba murmurando Robin para si misma pero que, a pesar de todo, no apartaba sus ojos de la figura que se encontraba delante de ella recostada sobre la cama, y medio desnuda para mayor gloria de su mirada.

_When I move my body this way I know that you like what you see_

_To hold it and touch it and to lick it and with it to be_

_With luck you will be able to show me your ace of spades_

_And then I will say you where I have its place_

No solamente se trataba de la letra de la canción sino el sensual movimiento que lo acompañaba con su cuerpo. Sus caderas golpeaban con ritmo mientras sus manos acariciaban aquel cuerpo escultural con la delicadeza de quien siente los rayos del Sol acariciarte la piel.

Giraba su cuerpo y mostraba como era todo su cuerpo en movimiento. Como sus caderas llevaban el ritmo a su trasero que ajustaba aquella camiseta de tal manera que, al agacharse, parecía que la pudiera llegar a desgarrar en cualquier momento.

Si todo esto ya se trataba del preludio de un infarto, el que Robin lo acompañase de aquellas miradas que no hacían sino devorar a Zoro anunciaba una visita a cuidados intensivos, si tuviera la mala suerte de no morir allí mismo.

_Uh, uh, uh, uh ummm, uh, uh, uh_

_You do not need to knock because I am not lock_

_Uh, uh, uh, uh ummm, uh, uh, uh_

_You do not need to knock because I am not lock_

En serio, Zoro estaba sintiendo como en cualquier momento pudiera llegar a perder la razón, el control o, en el peor de los casos, la conciencia a causa de seguir observando aquellos movimientos tan sensuales y excitantes por parte de Robin dirigidos, únicamente, a su persona.

Se colocó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza mientras la movía hacia los lados haciendo que su melena bailara en el aire con la misma sensualidad que lo hacían sus caderas. Sus manos fueron descendiendo por todo su cuerpo sin tener ningún reparo en agarrarse a sus pechos y masajeárselos mientras se relamía los labios.

Vale que pudiera tener bastante autocontrol pero lo que le estaba pidiendo Robin era mucho más de lo que cualquier persona, hombre o mujer, podría llegar a tolerar sin que le costase tanto la vida como la razón.

_Don´t know_

_Don´t know_

_You don´t know what I want_

_(I am looking for someone)_

_Don´t know_

_Don´t know_

_You don´t know what I want_

_(I am looking for someone)_

Robin realizaba una secuencia de movimientos que no hacían sino aumentar el deseo y la necesidad de posesión en Zoro por ella. No solamente aquel cuerpo que se exhibía ante sus ojos sino la mujer que lo estaba haciendo sin ningún tipo de duda o culpa.

La misma mujer que, mientras bamboleaba su cuerpo, sus caderas disparaban a cada zona del dormitorio, se iba acercando hasta el pie de la cama en donde apoyó ambas manos mientras se agachaba y levantaba. Así lo hizo un par de veces hasta que, en una de ellas en las que se encontraba agachada, se dio la vuelta y se irguió sacando a relucir su bien torneado trasero mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para marcarlo aún más si fuera posible.

Una mano recorrió la distancia por el costado hasta llegar a su nalga correspondiente que acarició con circulares movimientos antes de darle un fuerte agarre previo a una palmada en dicha nalga. El sonido que provocó logró que Zoro se irguiera apoyándose sobre sus codos. No sabía como lo había hecho sino que, simplemente, se encontró en aquella postura como reacción al sonido de aquella palmada que se había dado Robin en su propio trasero.

Robin giró lentamente la cabeza para observar a Zoro por encima de su hombro y, al verle en aquella postura expectante y, mirando hacia cierta parte de su anatomía, claramente excitado por el espectáculo, se terminó de girar hasta quedar, nuevamente, frente a Zoro.

Apoyando las manos sobre el colchón empezó a acercarse, gateando, hacia Zoro sin apartar sus ojos de los de él en donde podía verse reflejada. Tanto a si misma en los ojos como lo que estaba sintiendo en su propio cuerpo al observar como reaccionaba el de Zoro a toda esta secuencia de incentivos.

_I will do it with you warm and hard we will be_

_More that desire and fun is to be close to me_

_You can draw and slash me mercilessly_

_Because when I love you even the pain it is tirelessly_

_Uh, uh, uh, uh ummm, uh, uh, uh_

_You do not need to knock because I am not lock_

_Uh, uh, uh, uh ummm, uh, uh, uh_

_You do not need to knock because I am not lock_

Robin fue acechando el cuerpo de Zoro mientras lo iba cubriendo con el suyo justo por encima, rozándoselo con sus pechos y acariciándoselo con su sedoso cabello. Todo el recorrido hasta terminar sobre su rostro que, ante tal avance y provocación fue tratando de conseguir algo de espacio entre ellos hasta haber quedado atrapado entre la almohada, en donde terminó apoyado, y el rostro de Robin que yacía sobre él.

-¿Estás limpio, Roronoa?-. Preguntó Robin dejando algo descolocado a Zoro con semejante pregunta.

-Bueno, has sido tú quien acaba de ducharse; en cambio yo me duché esta mañana así que…

Robin lo silenció pasando un dedo por sus labios mientras le sonreía de manera bastante divertida.

-Es bueno oírlo pero no me refiero a ese estar limpio, Roronoa-. Zoro observaba aquellos ojos hasta que cayó de la cuenta sobre a lo que se refería Robin.

Estar limpio.

-Limpísimo. Te puedo asegurar que se trata de una de las pocas cosas de las que puedo estar totalmente seguro-. Aunque hablando de este tema recordó otro igual de importante. Zoro trató de estirar la mano hacia uno de los cajones de la mesita que había al lado de la cama.-Sería más fácil cogerlos si pusieras algo de tu parte.

Pero, para sorpresa de Zoro, Robin le cogió la mano y se la puso sobre su cuerpo. Todo ello con el mismo rostro sereno, aunque Zoro pudo ver pasar una fugaz tristeza por sus ojos.

-Si estás limpio es suficiente, Roronoa-. Le aseguró con su calmada voz.-No te preocupes por nada más.

-Te aseguro que no soy de los que le dan mucha importancia a esa cuestión. Y no me cuesta nada-. Trató Zoro de convencerla a pesar de que, normalmente, la situación era a la inversa. Una idea loca se le pasó por la cabeza.-A no ser que seas una de esas fanáticas… totalmente fanáticas.

Robin movía sus ojos tratando de captar todos los ángulos del rostro de Zoro.

-Ya te dije que no soy una fanática, Roronoa.

Hacía mucho tiempo, que ya no se acordaba de cuando fue la última vez, que no se encontraba con alguien a quien le costaba tanto poder leer y comprender.

-No me gustaría que luego pudieran llegar las lamentaciones y que estas terminaran por caerme encima-. Nunca antes fue protagonista de una situación semejante y trataba de entender el por qué de que estuviera dándose a lugar.

-… las lamentaciones ya fueron hace mucho…-, murmuró en voz baja Robin.-No te preocupes porque todo está bien.

Pero con cada palabra que decía Robin, la situación resultaba más y más difícil de comprender para Zoro. Y eso que trataba de conseguirlo.

-No entiendo, ¿a qué te ref…?

-Dime, Roronoa-. Interrumpió Robin. Su voz sonaba fogosa por el esfuerzo realizado por su baile y canción pero a oídos de Zoro le disgustaba que no hubiera sido por su causa, de manera directa y no indirecta como lo había sido.-¿Piensas huir de mí?

Aquello era lo último que debería preguntar si eso fuera lo que Robin pudiera querer que Zoro hiciera. Lo que, por supuesto, no era así. Y por eso mismo se lo dijo.

-Puedes cantar, puedes bailar pero te prohíben trabajar-. Le recordó Zoro mientras sus ojos bailaban por el rostro de Robin. Desde aquellos intensos ojos azules semiocultos por su cabello índigo, hasta sus labios temblorosos por el esfuerzo que su respiración trataba de controlar.-¿Puedes, Robin?

Aquellos labios formaron una sonrisa amplia y preciosa que, ya de por si, era una respuesta en si misma pero que se movieron para ofrecerle una más clara y directa.

-No es trabajo, Roronoa-. Robin acercó sus labios a los de Zoro para retroceder justo cuando estaba a punto de rozarlos.-No es un placer… es lo que quiero yo. Pero, ¿qué es lo que quieres tú, Roronoa?

Lo que quería lo tenía ante él, al alcance de cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

-Lo que es para mí.

Y con estas palabras alzó el rostro hacia Robin y redujo la distancia que separaba a sus labios para unirse en un beso que había estado pidiendo a gritos su existencia desde que se habían conocido, a pesar de todo lo sucedido en aquel momento, en un callejón hacía apenas unas horas. Robin cogió el rostro de Zoro entre sus manos mientras sus labios producían aquellas suaves caricias y saboreaban lo que les ofrecían los besos que se estaban dando.

Robin, arrodillada sobre la cama, se había sentado en el regazo de Zoro mientras se alzaba para besarla. Tanto que terminaría por sentarse si no fuera porque Robin, tras liberarle el rostro, apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de Zoro, su mano derecha sobre parte de la monstruosa cicatriz que tenía cruzándole el torso, y le fue echando de nuevo sobre la cama.

Todo esto mientras seguían besándose porque no veían la necesidad de parar por un simple movimiento sin importancia. Las manos de Zoro, en cambio, empezaron a recorrer la espalda de Robin acariciándosela mientras descendían hasta llegar al final y alcanzó su trasero que, reclinada sobre él, estaba ajustado con la camiseta y a punto de que, con un simple movimiento, pudiera ser expuesto. A la vista y al tacto.

Los labios de Robin abandonaron la boca de Zoro y se deslizó entre besos por su cuello hasta alcanzar su pecho al que lo saludó con pequeños besos mientras se dirigía hasta sus pezones que lamió y chupó al tiempo que también los mordisqueó un poquito. Sin obtener ninguna queja por parte de Zoro.

Su lengua recorrió los músculos de Zoro, sus abdominales, e hizo unas cuantas cosquillas al alcanzarle el ombligo. Mientras saboreaba su cuerpo, las manos de Robin le empezaron a desabrochar el pantalón y a bajarle la cremallera.

Zoro sintió como los últimos besos fueron dados en la frontera que la acercaba a los dominios de su sexo, aún oculto bajo su pantalón pero que había dado ya a conocerse a través de la prenda de ropa que le retenía.

Cogiendo a Robin por los brazos la hizo apartar sus labios de su cuerpo para que, una vez Zoro se sentó en la cama, volvieran junto a los suyos. Las manos de Zoro recorrían, nuevamente, la espalda de Robin hasta llegar al punto en donde se había quedado previamente. El trasero de Robin que acarició con dulzura hasta que deslizó los dedos por debajo de la camiseta.

-Demasiada ropa-. Dijo Robin, entre besos, mientras Zoro le alzaba la camiseta hasta que tuvieron que interrumpir sus besos para que, levantando los brazos, la camiseta pudiera ser removida de su cuerpo dejándolo totalmente expuesto a miradas y caricias de todo tipo.

Zoro arrojó la camiseta a un lado, yendo a parar junto a su propia ropa.

Esta vez Robin ya se había sentado en el regazo de Zoro, al tiempo que le entrelazó sus piernas en la cintura. Así que, cuando Zoro, con sus manos sobre su espalda y cintura, la fue tumbando sobre la cama, Robin mantuvo su cuerpo pegado al suyo.

Ahora fue el turno de Robin para sentir los labios de Zoro sobre su cuerpo. Como sus manos agarraban cada uno de sus pechos mientras estos estaban siendo chupados y lamidos. Como su lengua jugueteaba con sus pezones antes de ponerse a chupárselos cogiendo toda la cantidad, de aquellos pechos, que le fuera posible a la boca de Zoro.

Una vez abandonados sus pechos, aquellos labios siguieron su camino hacia el Sur en donde no hacía tanto frío como pudiera llegar a pensarse por dicha dirección sino que hacía bastante calor. Las manos de Zoro los acompañaban siguiendo la misma dirección pero por otro camino, ya que se movían por ambos costados hasta que alcanzaron las caderas de Robin. Aquellos muslos que ardían al contacto.

Robin gimió de gusto cuando sintió la lengua de Zoro lamerle el clítoris en su camino hacia su sexo que se encontraba tan ardiente como húmedo para darle la bienvenida. Las manos de Zoro le separaron las piernas para dejar una buena vista de aquella belleza.

-Ves como no puedo ser considerado escritor-. Dijo Zoro mientras acariciaba con lentos movimientos, de las yemas de sus dedos, los labios del sexo de Robin y su clítoris.-No tengo palabras para poder acercarme a describir la belleza de tu sexo.

Robin había apostado firmemente sus pies sobre la cama, abierta de piernas mientras el resto de su cuerpo se encontraba tumbado. Sus dedos se perdían en medio del cabello de Zoro mientras este seguía lamiéndole el sexo a Robin. Sus gemidos iban acompañados por el movimiento que hacía para alzar su sexo.

No podía creer que, sintiendo las sensaciones tan placenteras a las que estaba siendo sometida, pensase en interrumpir a Zoro pero, no todo iba a ser para ella así que, haciendo un gran esfuerzo… lo intentó.

-¿Roronoa?-. Logró decir a través de sus jadeos.

Cuando Zoro se detuvo y alzó la vista hacia Robin, fue el momento elegido por ella para, con algo de dificultad al casi no sentirlas, poner entre sus cuerpos su pierna derecha. Su intención era tratar de alejarle lo suficiente para sentarlo y luego tumbarlo para deshacerse de sus pantalones.

Zoro tenía otra cosa en mente.

Agarró el pie de Robin y lo empezó a besar antes de lamerle cada uno de sus dedos. Robin estaba extasiada cuando se los empezó a chupar, uno a uno al principio para luego terminar por chuparle varios al tiempo. Pronto podría perder el rumbo de sus acciones así que, viendo que una intervención habitual resultaría inútil, decidió atacar de manera poco convencional.

Girando su cuerpo, para colocarse de espaldas a Zoro, le obligó a soltarle el pie, sino quería que se lo pudiera dañar, y, una vez libre, colocó sus piernas sobre los hombros de Zoro. Con un poco de fuerza logró tumbarlo en la cama.

-Interesante movimiento-. No pudo sino admitir Zoro mientras trataba de estirar sus piernas pues, antes de la acción de Robin, se encontraba arrodillado. Robin no pudo evitar mirar por encima de su hombro a Zoro, mientras le sonreía maliciosamente, antes de agarrarle el pantalón y bajárselo de un tirón.-Muy interesante.

Por suerte Zoro sabía lo que pretendía y había levantado, lo suficiente, su cuerpo para facilitarle la acción a Robin. Finalmente ambos se encontraban desnudos y, sin duda, visiblemente excitados.

Cada uno se dispuso a saborear el sexo que tenían ante ellos. Poco a poco. Primero su lengua les mostraba el camino para que luego pudiera seguir sus labios para que, finalmente, fueran sus bocas quienes tomaran el control. Todo esto mientras sus manos les servían de apoyo para cada acción realizada.

En esta situación sus gemidos eran ahogados por los sexos que se encontraban saboreando, al tiempo que, con esto, no hacían sino excitar al contrario provocando que este le excitara por el mismo motivo.

Las manos de Zoro dividían su atención. Una ayudaba a la boca de Zoro con el sexo, acariciando y frotando el clítoris, mientras la otra se deslizaba por el cuerpo de Robin. Su espalda, sus nalgas, en donde se quedó a disfrutar de su suave y blanda textura antes de rodear su cuerpo y acariciarle el vientre. Sus caricias tuvieron que detenerse un momento por culpa de un momento de gran excitación provocado por la unión de la chupada sobre su sexo y el apretón sobre sus huevos por parte de Robin.

-… tú sigue así y se acabará antes de lo esperado…

Robin no puedo evitar sonreír, una vez liberado el sexo de Zoro, mientras, con un último beso sobre la humedad de sus labios, se dirigió, frotándose contra el cuerpo de Zoro, hacia el encuentro entre sus sexos.

Zoro se había apoyado sobre los codos para ver la primera unión de su sexo con el de Robin. Sintió como era envuelto por aquella húmeda calidez mientras se iba introduciendo, lentamente, hasta que terminó por introducirlo hasta el final.

-… a esto se le puede llamar plenitud…

Con su cuerpo erguido, algo inclinado hacia delante, y con las palmas de las manos sobre la cama, Robin empezó el ritmo de penetración mientras Zoro, apoyado ahora únicamente con un codo, acariciaba aquel trasero perfecto al que no podía evitar tomar posesión agarrándoselo el tiempo suficiente para que Robin, apretándole el sexo con sus músculos internos, lograse su liberación y poder seguir con tan placentera acción.

Robin se sentía totalmente inundada de placer que, cuando pretendía acariciarse el clítoris, se encontró con una mano que se lo impidió. Fue entonces cuando, abriendo los ojos, que se le habían cerrado para sumergirse en tan placenteras sensaciones, pudo sentir el aliento de Zoro en su piel. Una mano la agarró por debajo de sus pechos mientras la otra tomaba disposición de su clítoris.

-¿… di mi nombre si te gusta, Robin?-. Le susurró al oído mientras su mano le empezó a acariciar el clítoris y la otra se subió a sus pechos que apretaba con la suficiente fuerza para hacerla disfrutar.

Robin no tardó mucho en complacerle.

-¡Oh, Dios!

Zoro liberó sus pechos y le giró la cabeza lo suficiente para volver a tener aquel rostro tan bello ante sus ojos. Ahora, con su rostro ruborizado, se la veía incluso más hermosa.

-… me halagas pero prefiero el que uso habitualmente…

Antes de dejarle responder correctamente se apoderó de aquellos labios al momento en que, la unión de sus sexos y la acción sobre su clítoris, le arrancó un buen gemido que devoró junto a su lengua que trataba de batallar contra la suya.

A través de su fogosa voz y por encima de gemidos y jadeos, mientras buscaba el oxígeno para poder continuar consciente, Robin le dio a Zoro lo que buscaba… en estos momentos.

El nombre de la persona que hacía más que ofrecerle lo que le gustaba sino que sentía que le gustaba él como persona.

-… Roronoa…-, Robin vio un brillo de revancha en los ojos de Zoro y no pudo evitar sonreírle por ello. Una ansiosa sonrisa que buscaba recibir dicha venganza.

Un pequeño alarido de sorpresa, que no grito, surgió de la garganta de Robin cuando Zoro le cogió la pierna derecha y, tras levantársela en vertical, así de flexible era Robin, la obligó a girarse para poder estar cara a cara. Robin no tuvo más salida que mover su otra pierna si no quería sufrir una lesión que pudiera interrumpir tan excelente sesión de ejercicio.

-Hola, desconocido-. Saludó Robin antes de besar a Zoro.

Robin había vuelto a arrodillarse pero sin que su sexo liberase el miembro de Zoro y continuaba el mismo ritmo de su pelvis que estaba siendo controlada por la mano que Zoro le había puesto justo donde la espalda pierde su casto nombre. Los besos de Robin incluían sensaciones pacíficas de sus labios y batallas intensas por parte de sus lenguas que no se daban por vencido.

Zoro tenía cogida a Robin por la cintura pero, esas manos inquietas, no podían quedarse quietas durante mucho tiempo y pronto fueron ascendiendo por su espalda hasta llegar a los hombros en donde se asieron enganchándose perfectamente como si fuera el lugar natural para ellas.

Robin se reclinó un poco hacia atrás, con ayuda, y petición, de las manos de Zoro que empezó a aumentar los embates sobre su sexo al tiempo que Robin se agarraba a sus tobillos. Pues si, realmente se trata de una mujer muy flexible. Permitiendo, de esta manera, una perfecta visión, y acceso, a sus pechos por parte de la boca de Zoro que no dudó ni un solo instante para volver a comérselos. Y lo de comer venía porque sus dientes disfrutaban mordiendo en aquellos pezones erectos.

Sentían como sus cuerpos fueran a prenderse fuego de un momento a otro, Robin mucho antes tras liberar una mano para atacar su clítoris. No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban ni cuanto podrían llegar a resistir antes de liberar toda la energía acumulada… no lo sabían hasta que el momento del orgasmo los atrapó finalmente.

Sus cuerpos alcanzaron el clímax y sus sexos se cubrieron por los jugos que liberaron tras tanta tensión y placentera búsqueda. Robin se dejaba sujetar por las manos de Zoro que impedían que cayera de espaldas sobre la cama.

-Sentido equivocado-. Dijo Zoro mientras atraía el cuerpo de Robin hacia el suyo. Cuando sus cuerpos se tocaron pudieron sentir lo calientes que se encontraban y, por supuesto, como de cubiertos de sudor estaban.

Robin apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Zoro y este, teniéndola bien abrazada, se tumbó con cuidado para tratar de recuperar las fuerzas que usaron durante toda esta sesión tan placentera de sexo.

-Podría quedarme así hasta…-, Robin trató de calcular el tiempo pero no le salían las cuentas. No pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa a este hecho.-… podría quedarme así.

Zoro la mandó quedarse callada.

-No hables… descansa porque no pienso moverme de aquí…

-… por mí… está bien… Roronoa…

Robin emitió unas ligeras y refrescantes risas al oír el gruñido de protesta por parte de Zoro a la utilización de su apellido incluso tras haber tenido sexo con él. Antes, durante y después siempre ha sido Roronoa para ella.

Con sus ojos cerrados. Su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Zoro y sus piernas teniendo aprisionada la pierna izquierda de Zoro, Robin se sentía totalmente a gusto y relajada como hacía tiempo que no lo estaba.

_¿Desde cuándo no te sentías así? Hace tanto dolor que no quieres recordarlo pero siempre sabrás que estará ahí dentro, en alguna parte, y que nunca llegará a desaparecer pero… si puedes llegar a vivir con ello. Con momentos vividos como este. ¿Con Roronoa a mi lado? No sé si es el tipo de pensamiento que se debe tener con alguien al que acabas de conocer unas horas antes… pero es como me gusta pensar acerca de él… junto a mi… conmigo…_

__________

**Continuará en el próximo Capítulo…**

______________________________

Si, ya sé lo que estáis pensando… bueno, la verdad es que no lo puedo hacer por lo que sería de agradecer que mandaseis **REVIEWS** y más **REVIEWS** para que lo hiciera.^^

Me parece que Zoro no captó el significado del **café** pero qué quieres, Robin podía ser una verdadera fanática del kouhii por lo que no sería de extrañar tal petición. Hahahaha

Agradecer las **REVIEWS** recibidas por parte de:

**Silber D. Wolf**.

**Gabe Logan**.

**Mugiwaragirl**.

**Erk92**.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido del agrado de todos ustedes, lectores.

Muchas gracias por pasaros a leer este fic como también los demás que tengo en la cuenta. El crossover de "Cross Epoch" debe encontrarse en la sección de crossovers propiamente o en la página de mi profile, para aquellos que no pudieran saberlo. -.-U

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Nos leemos.^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Nice to meet u**

Los minutos pasaban y las fuerzas iban volviendo, poco a poco, a sus cuerpos que ya habían normalizado sus respiraciones y su temperatura corporal. Lo único que aún se mantenía era toda aquella piel sudada pero, a pesar de ello, a ninguno de los dos parecía llegar a molestarle en absoluto.

Ambos tenían unas preguntas que se encontraban dando vueltas por sus cabezas pero no estaban muy seguros de que pudieran resultar correctas, o apropiadas, el realizarlas. Por ello mismo ambos permanecieron en silencio, aunque…

Zoro sentía la mano de Robin acariciándole el pecho, una sensación que le resultaba de lo más agradable, pero, más que en el pecho, su mano pasaba por encima, y recorría, la cicatriz que cruzaba su torso diagonalmente. De la parte superior izquierda a la inferior derecha.

No sabía si esa era la posible pregunta que pudiera estar rondándole la cabeza a Robin pero si sabía cual era la que lo hacía en su propia cabeza. Aquellas susurradas palabras de Robin seguían frescas en su memoria, ya que había sido bastante reciente, un par de horas, podría ser que días, y ya no se acordaría tan fácilmente de ellas.

-¿Eres una fanática?

Esa no era ni la pregunta que Zoro quería decir ni la que Robin se esperaba que le hiciera. En primer lugar porque ya se la había hecho anteriormente.

-No, Roronoa-. Le respondió mientras seguía pasando las yemas de sus dedos por la cicatriz.-No lo soy.

Y el silencio volvió a apoderarse del ambiente del dormitorio. Un silencio que ambos podían disfrutar sin sentirse molestos por su presencia… la del silencio, no de la del otro. No obstante, si estaban aquí, juntos, era porque ambos así lo querían.

-¿Te gustaría tener un hijo?-. Preguntó de improviso Robin cogiendo a Zoro totalmente desprevenido. Y esto lo sabía ella porque sintió como el corazón de Zoro se le paró por un instante antes de lanzarse a una carrera para escapar de su pecho. Afortunadamente para él, con Robin sobre su pecho, eso no ocurriría.-¿Sucede algo, Roronoa?

-¿Y no eres ninguna fanática?-. Se burló Zoro ladeando la cabeza para ver como Robin se encontraba observándole el rostro con aquel gesto tan sereno suyo.

-No, no lo soy-. Volvió a responder a la misma pregunta con la misma respuesta.

Un hijo. Menudo tipo de pregunta para hacer una vez terminado de practicar sexo sin condón, por expresa petición, más o menos, de Robin. Pero ella había dicho que no importaba y Zoro la había creído sin miedo a que pudiera estar engañándole.

-La verdad es que no sé que mal podría llegar a cometer una mujer para sentenciarla a semejante vivencia-. Le respondió Zoro algo serio.-Sólo se me debe conocer para saber que soy la peor sentencia para el futuro de una mujer.

Robin sonrió tristemente y le dio un pequeño beso en el pecho a Zoro.

-No, no lo eres.

Zoro le alzó el rostro porque no le había gustado como sonaron aquellas palabras. Tristes y muy melancólicas. Y así fue como se encontró los ojos vidriosos de Robin. Una mirada que no pertenecía a aquellos ojos… a aquella mirada.

-Cáncer de útero. Superado y extirpado-. Le confesó con una naturalidad fuera de lo común. Como si aquello no tuviera la más mínima importancia.-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Roronoa.

Zoro volvió a levantarle el rostro que había tratado de ocultar sobre su pecho una vez más.

-Mal vamos si te pones a pensar por mí cuando no hay necesidad-. A pesar del tema a tratar, Zoro le ofreció una sonrisa que, con gran facilidad, alivió el peso en el corazón de Robin.-Quitando todo lo que debió ser esa experiencia, ¿lamentas lo que perdiste?

Realmente no era algo en lo que Robin usaba su tiempo porque para qué hacerlo.

-Supongo que me gustaría tener mi cuerpo tal y como me fue dado por mis padres al nacer pero supongo que no te referías a la pérdida de mi útero sino a la imposibilidad para procrear y engendrar una nueva vida en el interior de mi cuerpo como, biológicamente, se me permitía por mi condición de mujer.

El discurso dejó sin palabras a Zoro… por un rato.

-Si todo eso significa si te importa o no el que pudieras dar a luz a un nuevo mocoso o cría llorona-. Aquí lo tienen: Zoro, la delicadeza personificada.-Si, a eso me estaba refiriendo.

-¿Para qué pensar en ello si no tiene sentido hacerlo?

Zoro se movió colocando a Robin de espaldas en la cama y a él sobre ella, por supuesto, de manera en que no la aplastaba en esta posición. Su mirada tratando de profundizar en lo más hondo de aquellos ojos azules que tenía ante él.

-Porque es natural el preguntárselo, Robin.

Aquellas delicadas manos acariciaban el pecho de Zoro, trazando aquella cicatriz cuando cayeron en ella, mientras sus piernas se abrían invitadoramente para que sus sexos volvieran a encontrarse nuevamente.

-Nunca pensaba que un día pudiera llegar a perder mi capacidad reproductiva por lo que nunca tuve grandes pensamientos al respecto de una futura descendencia.

La voz de Robin sonaba tranquila y serena, algo que a Zoro no le gustaba.

-Por favor, no uses grandes palabras-. Con cuidado introdujo su miembro en el sexo de Robin y empezó con unos lentos movimientos.-O me perderás por el camino.

Robin cerró sus brazos en la espalda de Zoro abrazándolo como si la vida le fuera en ello. Como si se encontrase al borde de un abismo en el cual caería sin remedio de soltarse de él.

Su respiración empezó a agitarse y su voz a sonar más fogosa.

-Siempre pensé que debemos cuidar de nuestro mundo… de nuestra historia para así poder… ah, ahh, ahh… legarla a los que vengan después de nosotros… a nuestros hijos…-, Robin no se soltaba de Zoro y este siguió escuchándola y aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas mientras su mano hacía lo propio con el clítoris.-Mis padres… ahh, aah, ahh… protegieron lo que la humanidad produjo durante su nacimiento… mi madre, ella me dejó un legado muy grande… y una responsabilidad mayor… aah, aah, aaahh… yo también soñaba con hacer lo mismo… ah, ahh, aahh… con mis propios hijos, poder ofrecerles… aah, aahh, aahh… un futuro en comunión… ah, aahh, aahh… con un pasado que no haya sido olvidado… aaahhh, ¡¡AAAAHHH!!

Zoro, de rodillas en la cama, se sentó arrastrando a Robin con él pues seguía abrazaba mientras su cuerpo aún le temblaba. A pesar de todo, su abrazo no había perdido nada de fuerza, incluso parecía que lo abrazaba con mayores ganas.

-… pero jamás sucederá… he perdido a mis niños antes de tenerlos-. Robin apoyó su rostro en el hombro de Zoro y se dejó llevar.-Y duele mucho tener que seguir viviendo con este tipo de conocimiento.

Así permanecieron durante minutos, abrazados y con solo sus pensamientos acompañándoles. Zoro no la escuchó llorar pero pudo sentir como unas pocas lágrimas se habían deslizado por su espalda. El contacto de sus lágrimas con su piel caliente no era fácil de que pudiera pasarle desapercibido.

Cuando finalmente volvió a moverse, tampoco es que se fuera muy lejos, pues, solamente, fue en busca de los labios de Zoro. Sentía la necesidad de besarle y, esta vez, no buscaría la razón de ello y simplemente dejaría que la situación se diese.

Eran besos frenéticos entre besos relajantes, buscaba el poder sentir una gran variedad de sensaciones con respecto a un mismo sentimiento que se había apoderado de su cuerpo; de su razón.

Zoro tenía cogido el rostro de Robin entre sus manos acariciándole sus ruborizadas mejillas con suavidad y una gran ternura. Todo lo contrario de lo que podía esperarse de alguien con su aspecto.

Cuando sus labios se separaron finalmente, Robin le liberó de su abrazo dejando que sus manos se deslizaran por los brazos de Zoro mientras volvía a tumbarse en la cama. En ningún momento sus ojos rompieron el contacto.

Tras permanecer contemplando la belleza de Robin durante unos eternos segundos, la calidez y color de su piel caliente y sudorosa, su respiración agitada que hacía mover su pecho con gran intensidad, su cabello revuelto y ese brillo en sus ojos, Zoro abandonó el interior del cuerpo de Robin antes de que, finalmente, se tumbase al lado de ella pero sin apartar su vista de Robin, colocándose de lado apoyando el codo izquierdo sobre la almohada sujetándose la cabeza.

-La verdad es que si te hubiera podido preñar, sin que fuera la acción de una fanática lectora de mis novelas, no me habría importado que hubiera sucedido-. Admitió Zoro algo meditabundo.

Robin se volvió para mirar a Zoro a la cara. Sus ojos aún seguían cristalinos y, algo, enrojecidos por las lágrimas vertidas pero, en su rostro, no se evidenciaba ningún tipo de malestar.

-¿Y puede saberse qué tipo de mal habría cometido para tener que sufrir esa sentencia, Roronoa?-. Le echó sus propias palabras a la cara con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ser una fanática de mis libros siendo tan inteligente como eres, Robin.

Aquello hizo reír a Robin y Zoro se sentía aliviado y feliz por ello y poder escuchar tan melodioso sonido.

-No soy ninguna fanática-. El rostro de Robin mortalmente serio, a pesar de estar riéndose por dentro.-¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo?

-Las que quieras porque ambos sabemos que por mucho que lo repitas seguirá siendo una mentira-. La media sonrisa de Zoro tildaba entre encantadora y arrogante.

Justo cuando Robin iba a ofrecerle una réplica, el teléfono que se encontraba sobre la misma mesilla en la que, por las acciones previas de Zoro, Robin sabía que allí tenía guardados sus condones, despertó a la vida con el característico ring de llamada.

A pesar de la hora que era, una llamada no debía de resultar nada extraño, aunque si podía ser molesto, pero, por la cara que se le puso a Zoro, Robin sabía que conocía a quien estaba al otro lado de la línea y no le apetecía, para nada, el tener que contestar.

-¿No piensas contestar, Roronoa?

Como respuesta Zoro emitió un gruñido de protesta. No, en definitiva no quería saber nada de quien le estuviera llamando. Pero, por desgracia, tenía un contestador. Un contestador sin un mensaje previo al dichoso pitido.

-**¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que le pongas un mensaje a esta cosa? Te advierto que si sigues así se lo tendré que poner yo y no te va a gusta nada el resultado.**

-No puedo librarme de ti ni en mi propia casa-. Se quejó Zoro al escuchar la voz de aquella mujer.-Esto es peor que una pesadilla porque aquí no puedo despertarme.

-¿Tu editora?-. Preguntó Robin con un ligero tono burlón.

-Oh, vaya, no sabía que la conocieras-. El sarcasmo nadaba en la superficie de sus palabras.-Y yo que temía tener que presentaros.

-¿Lo harías?

La ilusión con el que había hablado Robin casi le produce un infarto a Zoro. Justamente eso era algo que no le apetecía para nada. No quería ni imaginar lo que pudiera llegar a pasársele por la cabeza a su editora con semejante información.

-**Te llamaba porque, como siempre, no lo hiciste tú para asegurarme que recordabas que mañana debes mostrarme hasta donde tienes avanzado el nuevo libro porque, a pesar de que aquí al señorito se la pueda pasar sin dar un palo al agua porque 'la inspiración no me llega' el resto seguimos teniendo un trabajo que hacer. Así que deja de hacerme burla y coge el teléfono**-. Robin se cubría la boca para impedir que se pusiera a reír por las caras de desagrado de Zoro.-**Muy bien, no me dejas otra opción que ir hasta tu casa para dejarte muy claro porque soy tu editora. Y como aviso, para que no me tildes de cruel, te digo que llevaré el látigo de nueve colas**.

-¿Podemos irnos a tu casa?-. Le preguntó desesperado Zoro.

-**Y como pretendas huir será mucho peor para la próxima que te tenga delante. No importará que estemos en público ya que será tu trasero al que pondré más rojo de lo que se te ha puesto la cara al escuchar esto**.

Y cierto como sus palabras, el rostro de Zoro había cogido una tonalidad rojiza que aseguraba una buena cantidad de azotes para poder superarlo.

-¿Qué diablos habrá hecho ese idiota para ponerla con este humor? Ahora, por lo que más quieras, ni se te ocurra hablar o hacerte notar-. Se quejó Zoro mientras pulsaba el manos libres.-No pienso ir a ningún lado sólo porque te haya sucedido algo que no te gustó.

-**Vaya, así que estábamos intentando esconderse de mí… una vez más. ¿Y de qué coño crees que estás hablando? A mí no me ha pasado nada**-. Y Zoro sabía que, precisamente, ese era el problema.-**Te quiero mañana mismo tempranito en mi despacho a las nueve.**

-¡¿Has perdido el juicio?!-. Hacía tanto tiempo que se levantaba por encima de las once y mediodía que su cuerpo ya no era capaz de despertarse antes de esas horas.-Sabes que eso no es posible. Además de que yo no me levanto por ti a esas horas ni por nada del mundo.

-**Me importa más bien nada lo que te importe o deje de importar. Tú vas a traer tu holgazán trasero aquí o te quedarás sin él**-. A pesar de las palabras de Zoro, Robin no fue capaz de evitar unas, casi inaudibles, risas que trató de contener sin mucho éxito.-**¡¿Pero qué cojones?! ¡¡Te estás burlando de mí!! Joder, Roronoa. Y yo que pensaba que tenías en estima tus huevos… … ¡¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A REÍRTE DE MÍ!?! ¡¡DESGRACIADO!! ¡¡TE VOY A DEJAR MUY CLARO QUE CUANDO SE HACE UNA PROMESA SE DEBE CUMPLIR AUNQUE DEBA MARCARTE LAS FECHAS A FUEGO EN EL CUERPO!!... ¡¡¡A MÍ NO SE ME DEJA PLANTADA!!!**

Bueno, incluso alguien como Zoro sabía que aquí había algo más de lo que parecía a simple vista. Porque sabía que la única cita, real, con ella la tenía para dentro de tres semanas. Zoro no tenía ninguna duda de lo que había sucedido.

_¿Cómo es posible que se le haya podido olvidar si lo hablamos esta misma mañana? No sé como va a poder hacer para conseguir devolver la fiera a la caja_.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?

La serena voz de Zoro pareció devolverle el sentido y, a pesar de no poder verla, sabía que se había ruborizado por la vergüenza del momento.

-**Eh, yo… lo siento, Zoro. Es que… ¡¡Es un desgraciado de mierda que me tiene totalmente harta!!**-. A pesar de levantar algo la voz no se veía realmente enfadada sino, más bien, decepcionada.-**Sé que a veces pido mucho pero o esta vez… y el que te rías de mí no ayuda nada.**

-Yo no fui quien se ri…-. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para tragarse sus palabras.

-**¡¿Cómo que no…?!**-. La respuesta fue como una bendición para todos sus problemas. Si había algo que la animaba era poner en evidencia a Zoro.-**No me digas que estás acompañado…**

-No sigas por ahí…

Pero la advertencia no podía ser escuchada cuando lo único que sonaba a través del teléfono era la posibilidad de conseguir un poco de diversión y paz de espíritu. Y ella sabía cual era la mejor manera para lograrlo.

-**¡¿No me digas que habéis hecho las paces?!**

Zoro pudo notar como el cuerpo de Robin se tensó al escuchar aquellas palabras y, en esta ocasión, no podía culparla porque incluso él estaba realmente preocupado por lo que pudiera llegar a decir aquella, mal llamada a menudo, amiga suya.

-Más te vale morderte la lengua porque sino no te gust…

-**¡¡Oi, Sanji!! No seas tímido y saluda a una amiga.**

Está bien, admitido. Esto no era, ni por asomo, lo que pensaba que fuera a decir. Lo que no significaba que no cumpliera con el propósito que buscaba.

-¡¿¡De qué cojones hablas tú ahora, maldita bruja!?!-. Estaba claro que había dado de lleno en un nervio.-A ese payaso hasta que se disculpe por sus palabras no pienso dirigirle la palabra nunca más. Ten amigos para esto.

-**Vamos, vamos, que era broma, Zoro. Caray como te pones por algo sin importancia… bueno**-, aunque pensándolo mejor sabía que era un tema demasiado espinoso para hacer broma de él. Por mucho que le gustase hacerlo.-**Pues, como no quiero ser tachada de maleducada. Oi, la que está en la cama con Zoro…**

-Pero cómo…

Zoro no podía dar crédito a la inteligencia y descaro de aquella pesadilla viviente que tenía por editora.

-**Vamos, no me hagas contar lo bien que te conozco para explicar cómo lo he adivinado…**-, pudo sentirse la sonrisa en su rostro.-**y no, no es porque nos hubiéramos llegado a acostar juntos. No es por menospreciarle pero no es mi tipo**.

Aquello ya era el colmo y Zoro no le iba a dejar irse tan tranquila.

-Ya, en tu caso, eso se le llama estar locamente enamorada de alguien más.

-**No. Vuelvas. A. Referirte. A. Ese. Desgraciado**-. El frío de su voz contrastó con el cambio a uno más alegre y cómplice como el que sonó a continuación.-**Por cierto, antes de desviarnos del tema, me llamo Nami y es un placer, aunque más para ti por donde te encuentras, el poder conocerte.**

Una vez más, pero ahora sin tratar de ocultarla, Robin se rió de las maneras tan peculiares de la mujer ahora conocida como Nami.

-Ni se te ocurra contestarle-. Le dijo Zoro.-Eso sería darle pie y nos tendría enganchados al teléfono hasta que perdiéramos el conocimiento.

-**Eres un exagerado, Zoro. En eso nunca vas a cambiar, y por el bien de las ventas espero que sigas así para siempre**-. Dijo toda contenta Nami.

Robin se tumbó sobre Zoro antes de responderle a Nami.

-Me llamo Nico Robin.

Al otro lado de la línea se pudo escuchar un suspiro de sorpresa que dejó bastante intrigados a la pareja que se lanzaron miradas confusas. No sabían a que había podido venir aquello. A pesar de que no le apetecía el tener que preguntar no le quedaba otra opción.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasó ahora?-. Soltó no muy amablemente Zoro mientras Robin se bajó de su cuerpo tumbándose, de lado sin apartar su mirada de él, a su derecha.

-**¡¿Sabes qué tienes una voz muy madura?! Serena y sensual**-. Habló Nami ignorando a Zoro por completo.-**Sé que no es algo que se responda pero, ¿cuántos años tienes? Porque pareces demasiado madura para alguien como Zoro.**

Una vez más el dulce sonido de la risa de Robin pudo escucharse de nuevo. Solamente por ello Zoro no dijo nada. Al final casi tendría que darle las gracias a Nami por llamar en este preciso momento y todo.

-Tengo 28 años-. Le respondió con total naturalidad Robin.

Aquello si pareció sorprender a Zoro. Cuando trató de que fuera su asesora no había prestado atención a su edad, no tenía ningún tipo de relevancia.

-**Ocho años más que Zoro**-. Dijo Nami pues la cuenta era muy sencilla.-**¿No sabía que las preferías mayores que tú, Zoro?**

-¿Por qué no te vas a molestar a tu novio y me dejas en paz?-. Dijo sin pensar, como bastante a menudo llegaba a suceder.

Pudo sentirse como el frío atravesaba la línea telefónica desde el otro lado.

-**… te había dicho que no le volvieras a nombrar…**

-Al diablo, ¿qué se supone que ha hecho esta vez ese idiota?-. Dijo Zoro arriesgándose a terminar fatal con esta conversación o a arreglar lo que hubiera sucedido.

-**… pues que… a pesar de que prometió que no lo haría… ¡Se olvidó de qué día era hoy!**-. Zoro estaba sorprendido por el tono de voz de Nami. Realmente parecía afectada y eso no le gustaba para nada. Le ponía muy nervioso ser testigo de una reacción tan fuera de su manera de ser habitual.-**Si la culpa es mía por haberme creído que pudiera llegar a ser diferente de cualquier otra promesa suya.**

Zoro conocía muy bien a esos dos y sabía como era su relación pero también sabía que una vez le hubiera prometido algo, siempre lo cumplía salvo por casos de fuerza mayor. Esta vez no había podido ser así porque Zoro sabía que no se había olvidado pues él mismo le había ayudado.

-Para mí que quien está metiendo la pata esta vez eres tú.

La respuesta era obvia.

-**¡¡CÓMO NO!! SIEMPRE TIENES QUE DEFENDERLE Y A MÍ QUIÉN ME DEFIENDE DE IDIOTAS COMO VOSOTROS, ¿EH?**-. Nami trató de tranquilizarse pues, a este paso, iba a romper con todo lo que se le cruzara en su piso. Y le gustaba su piso.-**Hoy era un día especial, una celebración especial y el muy imbécil no ha aparecido ni ha llamado para decirme una mala excusa.**

-Y tú lo primero que has pensado es que se le olvidó vuestra cita-. Se quejó Zoro.-Puede tener una buena excusa para llegar tarde. Porque puede que sólo sea que llegue tarde.

Era cierto que, como siempre, había explotado a la mínima provocación pero, la verdad, era que ya estaba cansándose de tener que ser ella quien hiciera el papel de persona comprensiva.

-**¿Y qué quieres que piense con el historial que tiene para estas situaciones?**-. Se defendió Nami.-**¿Realmente crees qué llega tarde?**

-Seguro que si-. Le tranquilizó Zoro.

-O pudieron haberle atropellado y está agonizando en el hospital-. La intranquilizó Robin con su serena voz.

-**¿**¡**¿Q**U**É?**!**?**-. Gritaron al tiempo Zoro y Nami.

-**¿Cómo puedes decir algo así con tanta calma?**-. Pero, pensándolo bien, Nami no había pensado en tan terrible posibilidad. Llegaba tarde y no pensó en que le pudiera haber ocurrido algo malo.-**¡¿¡Y SI LE PASÓ ALGO!?! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDO ESTAR AQUÍ CULPÁNDOLE MIENTRAS PUEDA ESTAR SUFRIENDO?!**

-Oi, Oi, Nami-. Pero las palabras de Zoro no eran escuchadas por una nerviosa Nami. Zoro le clavó su mirada en los ojos, totalmente claros e inocentes, de Robin.-¿Has visto lo que hiciste?

-Es una posibilidad-. Dijo lacónicamente Robin.

-Pero no puedes soltársela así por las buenas a alguien como Nami.

-Es que yo no la conozco-. Volvió a defender su postura.

-**Lo siento, Zoro. Pero voy a colgar para intentar averiguar a que hospital lo enviaron**-. En la mente de Nami se había formado una terrible imagen que le dio un vuelco a su corazón.-**¡¡Debe estar sufriendo mucho y yo aquí echándole la culpa por una tontería sin importancia!! ¡¡SOY LA PEOR NOVIA DEL MUNDO!!**

-¿En serio? Yo no diría tanto-. Dijo una voz en la entrada del salón en donde se encontraba Nami.-Pero si es tu opinión supongo que debería respet…

Al momento tenía en brazos a una Nami a la que le resultaba incapaz el poder contener sus lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro. Sorprendido por el estado de Nami la abrazó con mucha fuerza para protegerla, aunque fuera de si misma.

-… hey, no sé lo que pasa pero todo está bien, Nami…-, liberando uno de sus manos le trató de mostrar lo que tenia en ella.-Mira, te he traído tu regalo para la celebración de tu millón.

Pero Nami negaba con la cabeza que tenía hundida en su pecho.

-¿Millón?-. Zoro no sabía de que era la celebración a la que había tratado de ayudar a su amigo.-¿Un millón de qué?

-¡¿Zoro?!-. Al escuchar la voz de su amigo trató de buscarlo por la sala pero no lo veía por ningún lado.-Oi, ¿dónde te escondes y por qué está llorando Nami? Ya sabes que no me gusta que llore.

Y esa era una de las promesas que siempre cumplía, a pesar de momentos como este en que no sabía lo que pasaba.

-En el teléfono-. Le dijo Zoro.-¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido?

Cogiendo a Nami en brazos, lo mejor que podía teniendo su regalo en una mano y que no podía, bajo ningún concepto, permitir que pudiera sufrir algún daño, se acercó hasta el teléfono. Se sentó en el sofá con Nami acurrucada en su regazo mientras trataba de tranquilizarse. El poder sentirle bajo ella y oler su aroma, escuchar su voz lo estaban logrando.

-**Pues yo estab…**

-**Eso… dime, ¿dónde se supone que estabas hasta ahora?**-. Nami separó su rostro del pecho y clavó su incendiaria mirada en el aterrado rostro de su novio.-**¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! ¡¿¿¡LUFFY!??!**

El pobre muchacho se veía aterrado y sin salida… salvo decir la verdad.

-**Zoro me había dicho que lo mejor sería llegar justo en la hora exacta en vez de llegar antes.**

Luffy se hundió en el respaldo ante la mirada peligrosa de Nami, por suerte, y para desgracia de su amigo, no iba dirigida a él.

-**¡¡¡ZORO MALDITO DESGR…!!!**

Zoro colgó el teléfono antes de desconectarlo. No iba a dejar que Nami pudiera volver a llamarlo en estos momentos cuando podía llegar a matarlo por una confusión sin importancia. Cuando se calmase seguramente se conformaría con renegociar su contrato al alza.

-Me va a costar carísimo salir de esta-. Admitió Zoro hundido en la cama con su vista clavada en el techo.

-Fue muy interesante, Roronoa-. Dijo Robin mientras se sentó, con las piernas a los costados, sobre los abdominales de Zoro.-Nunca antes había tenido un viaje emocional en montaña rusa como este.

Zoro bajó la vista del techo para posarla en la mujer que tenía delante suya, encima, y que poseía la sonrisa más cautivadora y enigmática de las que haya podido ver en su vida.

-Me alegro que mis desgracias sean tan bien aprovechadas por alguien que pueda disfrutarlas-. Dijo algo sarcástico Zoro pero pronto cambió por un tono más dulce.-Me gusta.

Robin le miró algo ruborizada y confusa a partes iguales.

-¿Qué te gusta, Roronoa?-. Le preguntó sin dejarle responder.-Espero que no sea una reacción a mi comportamiento previo.

-¿Es algo malo?-. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella negó con la cabeza y su sonrisa no era triste sino agradecida.

-No te preocupes por eso-. Le empezó a explicar Robin.-Tras lo que me ocurrió no me siento mal porque un par de veces al año pierda el control y reaccione como has visto. Sé que es algo normal-. Le interrumpió antes de que Zoro pudiera hacer lo propio.-Pero trato de seguir con mi vida a pesar de ello y no dejar que caiga en la desesperación. Además este año ya cumplí mi cuota. Supongo que algún año ya dejaré de tener estas reacciones y mi vida seguirá adelante sin problema.

-Debo decirte que eres una mujer muy rara, Robin-. Dijo Zoro con una sonrisa.-Pero cada uno es como es.

Robin se le quedó mirando atentamente mientras en su cabeza daba forma una cuestión que le estaba exigiendo una respuesta desde hacía un buen rato. No es que quisiera cobrársela después de haberle contado algo tan personal como había hecho sino que esperaba poder hacerla como cualquier otro tipo de pregunta.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Roronoa?

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no impedírselo cubriéndole la boca con la suya y tomando el control de aquella lengua. Pero ella también tenía derecho a realizar preguntas, sólo esperaba que fueran preguntas que pudiera contestar.

-¿Eres una fanática?-. Le preguntó Zoro.

Robin negó con la cabeza mientras su mano acariciaba la cicatriz del torso de Zoro. Eran unos movimientos muy delicados y lentos como si quisiera tratar de aprender cada parte de la misma.

-¿Cómo fue, Roronoa?-. Robin alzó la vista de la cicatriz para dirigirla al rostro de Zoro. A sus ojos.-¿Dolió tanto como parece?

-Ella si lo era-. Dijo Zoro mientras le cogió la mano con la suya propia.-Y dolió más que la herida que puedes ver-. Irguiéndose se sentó mientras juntó su cuerpo con el de Robin en un sentido abrazo que los unió todo lo que era posible físicamente hablando.-Por eso mismo no logro entenderme, no comprendo como puedo confiar en ti, Robin.

Aquellas palabras no hacían sino aumentar el interés de Robin pero, en estos momentos, fundida en aquel abrazo, no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera darle algo de paz y confianza a Zoro. Algo que, por lo poco que dijo, le había sido negada por alguien que le hizo daño… mucho daño.

Ella no dijo nada y siguió abrazándole confiando en que ya le hablaría cuando se sintiera con fuerzas para hacerlo y, si no era así, daría igual porque lo importante no era satisfacer su curiosidad sino que todo fuera bien entre ellos.

Que Zoro pudiera confiar en ella sin ningún atisbo de duda.

De corazón.

-No es muy difícil de entender en realidad-. Empezó a hablar Zoro sin dejar de abrazar a Robin.-Lo que ocurre es que soy un completo imbécil que no piensa las cosas antes de cometer, lo que termina por convertirse, grandes errores.

Sintió como Robin apretó con más fuerza el abrazo que los mantenía unidos, algo que le ofrecía una gran calma y tranquilidad. Tanto física como mental. No podía entender como era capaz de ofrecerle algo semejante alguien a quien apenas hacía unas horas que la había llegado a conocer.

Pero, a pesar de todo ello, ella parecía comprenderle aun sin conocerle.

-La verdad es que es una historia muy corta-. Zoro apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Robin sin poder evitar un suspiro.-Cuando era un crío tenía una muy buena amiga llamada Kuina que tuvo una absurda y prematura muerte a los catorce años. Fue algo que me destrozó como nada lo había hecho nunca antes y como nada lo ha vuelto a hacer; ni siquiera lo que me ocurrió luego.

-Si no quieres hablar, no importa, Roronoa-. Dijo Robin aprovechando una pausa que le surgió a Zoro.-Cada persona tiene derecho a tener su parte privada sobre su vida sin que nadie más tenga que saber de ella.

Robin sintió como la mano de Zoro se posó sobre su nuca y le empezó a acariciar suavemente como si fuera él quien estuviera escuchándola a ella y consolándola y no al revés.

A pesar de la situación, le gustaba aquella sensación que le provocaba una simple caricia viniendo de parte de Zoro.

-Su muerte ha permanecido a mi lado desde entonces por eso, cuando conocí a Tashigi no pude evitar ignorar la realidad y dejarme llevar. Tashigi era idéntica físicamente a Kuina y, aunque sus personalidades distaban tanto que quedaba claro el que se trataban de dos personas distintas, su recuerdo, su compañía y amistad fue lo que me indujo a permitirle acercarse a mí-. Robin sentía como, de vez en cuando, el cuerpo de Zoro temblaba.-Una estupidez movido por la insensatez de traer a un muerto devuelta a la vida… y que casi causó que finalmente pudiera volver a ver a Kuina.

A pesar de todo, Robin no fue capaz de reprimir un beso sobre el cuerpo de Zoro. No sabía por qué lo había hecho salvo que sentía la necesidad de ofrecérselo.

-Como siempre el comienzo no auguraba para nada el tipo de final que iba a producirse pero, cuando le dejé claro que entre nosotros no habría nada más allá de una amistad, en parte por el recuerdo que me producía su parecido con Kuina y que me impedía verla más allá de ello; no sé si pensaba que al parecerse a Kuina me enamoraría de ella o algo por el estilo pero, para mí, Kuina era como una hermana así que su parecido la vetaba para ser algo más que una amiga-. Para Robin ese pensamiento era lógico y no entendía como Tashigi no pudo verlo venir, entonces fue cuando recordó que Zoro había dicho que era una fanática. Esos no distinguen nada que no sea lo que les favorezca a ellos mismos y sus fantasías.-Además de que, incluso sin tener ese parecido, tampoco me habría enamorado de ella pues para eso debería sentir algo de su parte y que dicho sentimiento también saliera de mí. Y con ella no existía por parte de ninguno de los dos.

Zoro soltó a Robin que también cedió su abrazo, algo reluctante, y se separaron lo suficiente para poder ver sus cuerpos. La mano de Zoro recorrió la cicatriz pero Robin ni siquiera tembló ante aquel contacto.

-No sé el por qué pero un día decidió matarme-. Zoro ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa de circunstancias en su rostro.-No hacía ni media hora que le había dicho que sólo podríamos ser amigos porque así se había dado cuando me arrolló con un coche lanzándome contra el escaparate de una tienda. Por supuesto que con mi variada suerte quedé justo debajo del cristal que me cayó encima para guillotinarme pero, cuando ya me estaba a punto de cortar por completo, Tashigi trató de pasarme por encima; lo que, irónicamente sucedió, pero sin llegar a aplastarme y salvándome del cristal que sólo llegó a dejarme esta cicatriz.

Ahora fue el turno de Robin de acariciar la cicatriz de Zoro. Por eso le había parecido tan extraña cuando la llegó a ver por primera vez.

-No tiene inicio ni final porque es el resultado de un corte en guillotina-. Ciertamente tuvo mucha suerte porque, viendo la profundidad de la cicatriz, debió llegarle hasta tocar las costillas.-¿Y qué pasó con ella?

-Murió en su intento por atropellarme-. Zoro se dejó llevar por los ojos de Robin.-Ella tuvo la mala suerte en esa ocasión. Y ahora-, Zoro acarició la mejilla de Robin con el dorso de su mano.-¿eres una fanática? Y tras negármelo yo te creo pero, me temo que, de haber admitido serlo, tampoco me habría importado. ¿Por qué?-. La mirada de Zoro necesitaba una respuesta.-¿Por qué me haces sentir así, Robin?

Apoyando las manos sobre el pecho de Zoro lo tumbó en la cama.

-Será que has encontrado algo que parece ser importante para ti, Roronoa-. Robin le pasaba la yema de los dedos por el pecho de Zoro.-Se ve que sufriste una pérdida y que trajo una traición muy profunda a tu confianza. Digamos que pudiste cerrar tu corazón a causa de ello… ¿lo hiciste, Roronoa?

Zoro cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que le proporcionaba Robin con el simple contacto de sus dedos sobre su piel. Era cierto que no podía decirse que fuera una persona muy abierta, con respecto a dejar a alguien acercarse a él tanto como lo estuvo Kuina. Lo más parecido hoy en día sería, por motivo totalmente diferentes y, casi podía llegar a decirse, opuestos… Nami y Luffy. Por suerte para Zoro estos dos lograban _neutralizarse_ mutuamente e impedir que pudiera llegar a enloquecer por demasiado contacto con ellos.

-¿Piensas que puedes liberar mi corazón, Robin?-. Con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa irónica, Robin no podía sino verlo totalmente apetitoso.

-Creo que ya lo has empezado a abrir tú mismo, Roronoa-. Le dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior para evitar morder aquel cuerpo que yacía bajo ella.

Aquellas palabras lograron que Zoro abriera los ojos.

-¿De qué se supone que estás hablando ahora?

Era increíble la capacidad que tenían para hablar de hechos que a nadie habían dicho antes y, a pesar de lo dolorosos que podían llegar a ser, lograr cambiar de tema sin que les resultase molesto, confuso o insensible. Al contrario, les parecía algo natural.

Cuando vio el rostro de Robin iluminarse de aquella manera, Zoro supo que habría sido mejor estarse callado y dejarla hacer lo que quisiera consigo pero, ahora, ella ya había pasado a otro asunto que, se veía, tenía mucho interés y no podría hacer nada para hacerla cambiar de idea.

-¿Dónde tienes tus libros, Roronoa?

… desgraciadamente.

-La verdad no sé si me apetece conocer que está pasando por esa cabeza tuya… no, si lo sé. No quiero saberlo-. Pero Zoro sabía muy bien que le iba a resultar imposible lograr impedir que Robin siguiera con lo que tuviera en mente.

-Puedo encontrarlos sin ningún problema, Roronoa; pero prefiero que me lo digas ya que estamos en tu casa-. Le dijo mientras se tumbó sobre Zoro y le mordió en la barbilla antes de deslizar su cuerpo sobre el de él al moverse hacia los pies de la cama.-¿Me lo dirás?

Ni que decir que su sexo reaccionó ante aquel continuado contacto del cuerpo de Robin que, a propósito, se detuvo cuando sus pechos se encontraban encima de su erecto miembro.

-¿Dónde tienes tus libros, Roronoa?-. Le volvió a preguntar mientras se movía lo suficiente para hacer rodar sus pechos sobre el sexo de Zoro.

Aquello era la manera más extraña en la que alguien le había pedido algo.

-Eres arqueóloga, ¿no?-. Logró pensar una respuesta a pesar de que no le importaría que siguiera en donde se encontraba, y continuando con lo que estaba haciendo.-Supongo que no debe ser mucho problema el encontrar unos _libros_ en un piso como este.

Robin se puso en pie tras darle un pequeño beso en el glande.

-Muy bien, Roronoa-. Robin se volvió hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Zoro no perdió de vista ni uno de los movimientos realizados por Robin hasta que salió del dormitorio-Tú no te muevas de ahí-. Le dijo por encima del hombro guiñándole un ojo antes de salir.

Zoro cerró los ojos y trató de controlarse pero lo único que surgía en su mente era Robin. Al abrirlos soltó un bufido de molestia.

-Pues si que se apoderan rápido de todo el espacio de uno.

Realmente no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando pues él no era así, este no era su comportamiento con las mujeres, más bien esta, casi, sería la manera de actuar por parte de Sanji. Salvo por la parte en la que hablaban sobre sus vidas y centrándose en el sexo. No que no hubiera disfrutado agradablemente de ambas partes, o tal vez era por haberlas tenido ambas al mismo tiempo.

No, realmente no se entendía. Algo debía estar pasándole con Robin para permitirla actuar como lo hace con él, y él dejándose llevar por cualquier cosa que ella pudiera decirle.

_Si acabas de conocerla, en directo, apenas unas horas antes. Así que no te pongas a pensar en cosas profundas acerca de ella_.

La cuestión era que Robin también parecía estar pensando en cosas profundas acerca de él, como por ejemplo lo que ahora estuviera pensando y que necesitase uno de sus libros para poder exponérselo.

-Eso te pasa por tener ese montón de palabras aquí-. Se reprochó Zoro.

A pesar de que Robin se encontraba descalza, y resultaba imposible escuchar ningún tipo de sonido viniendo por su parte, Zoro alzó la vista hacia la puerta justo en el momento en que se abrió para dejar paso, y mostrarle, a Robin. A pesar de estar contemplando su hermoso cuerpo desnudo lo que atrajo su mirada fue la sonrisa que le ofreció. Dulce y profunda que le hacía sentir una miríada de sensaciones.

_Pudiste haber escapado por la ventana incluso desnudo tendrías menos problemas que los que se avecinan con ella_.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, Roronoa-. Le interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz de Robin.-Y eso depende de cómo puedas definirlo.

-Vaya, ¿tan fácil de leer resulto?

Robin le dedicó unas dulces risas sin malicia mientras se acercaba de vuelta a la cama. En sus manos el segundo libro, ese libro en el que la había buscado para que le asesorara pero que, ahora estaba seguro, Nami no permitió buscando al profesor Clover en su lugar. Para qué querer a la alumna si podía tener al maestro. Era eso o, tal vez en sus más profundas perversiones de su mente, pensaría que podría llegar a distraerse con Robin, haciendo peligrar todo ese dinero que Nami ganaría con las ventas de la novela.

_Y, por desgracia, ahora mismo no puedo culparla por pensar así. ¡Maldita sea!_

-Bueno, siempre me ha gustado leer, Roronoa-. Esta vez, en vez de subir a la cama como había hecho antes, fue hasta un lateral de la cama y, tras sentarse se tumbó en su lado. Eso si, volviéndose hacia Zoro.-Y por ello sé que, como te he dicho, ya estás abriendo tu corazón aunque no te hayas dado de cuenta.

Zoro también se puso de lado mirando hacia Robin apoyando la cabeza en la mano con actitud despreocupada, aunque, la verdad, era que no le gustaba mucho por donde se estaba encaminando esta historia.

-Sé que no debería preguntar esto pero, ¿cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?

Robin pasó por alto el tono usado por Zoro porque sabía que era una treta por su parte para hacer que desistiera de lo que tenía pretendido hacer. Por supuesto que no iba a parar, era demasiado divertido, e importante, para hacerlo.

-Bueno, sólo hay que ver como el propio protagonista de tus novelas, al que como no quieres que le llame 'Cazador de piratas' pues usaré tu nombre, como te dije que me recordabas a él, Roronoa, ha empezado a mostrar una vertiente romántica no vista, ni siquiera intuida, en la primera novela y que, durante los primeros diez capítulos de la segunda, se mantenía de igual manera-. Le empezó a explicar Robin con total calma.-Y eso, a pesar de haberle rodeado de muchas mujeres hermosas que, cualquier otro personaje, principal o no, de cualquier otra historia, ya se habría, digámoslo suavemente, encamado.

-¿Suavemente?-. Fue lo único que pudo decir de lo comentado por Robin.-Y te aseguro que te estás equivocando de pleno con esas suposiciones, Robin. Te puedo asegurar que en mi historia no existe ningún tipo de interés romántico entre los personajes principales.

Robin abrió el libro y fue en busca de ciertas situaciones que ella consideraba claramente indicios de una historia oculta entre los personajes.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no hay nada entre el **Rey pirata** y la **ladrona**?-. Le preguntó mientras seguía buscando.-Porque entonces si sabré que me estás mintiendo.

Zoro sabía que esto iba a salir a la luz cuando empezó a hablar sobre romanticismo en sus novelas. Eso le pasa por escribir.

-No tiene nada que ver con lo que estás tratando de insinuar porque la relación entre esos dos personajes ya venía definida de esa manera desde un comienzo y no los acerqué por puro capricho-. Le explicó Zoro.-No es como si cogiera a un par de personajes y los estuviera mareando sin llegar a concretar nada entre ellos. Eso me parece una falta de respeto, a no ser que desde un principio haya sido decidido actuar de esta manera.

-¿Eso quiere decir qué no piensas coger a _Zoro_ y ponerlo en una situación que ronde el romanticismo y acercarlo a una mujer para él?

Zoro entrecerró los ojos clavándole la mirada al uso de su nombre como el del personaje del libro. No iba a caer en donde pretendía arrojarle.

-No tendrá ningún tipo de interés romántico mientras lo siga escribiendo y, cuando me canse de él, lo mataré sin pareja ni descendencia terminando la historia con su cadáver-. Sentenció con rotundidad Zoro.

Robin no parecía muy afectada por este spoiler de la novela, como si ella pudiera saber algo que se le escapaba a Zoro. Algo absurdo si tenemos en cuenta de que es él quien escribe las novelas y no al revés… ¿verdad?

-¿Y qué me dices de su _relación_ con la **espía**?

Zoro alzó los brazos al cielo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Ya sabía yo que ibas a ir por ahí, Robin-. Pero a pesar de ello no le gustaba lo más mínimo que fuera por ahí.-Pero te estás equivocando. Por una escena no puedes crear toda una fantasiosa realidad para satisfacer tus ganas de romanticismo.

-¿Escena?-. Robin sonó confusa.-No lo digo por la escena en que es arrojada del muro del castillo y Zoro la salva, eso es algo que sucede y él no podía dejarla morir si podía impedirlo. Tampoco tiene nada que ver el cuidado con que la cogió y la movía; como la colocó en el suelo apoyando su cabeza en un cojín hecho con su camisa-. Robin le lanzaba una medio sonrisa.-No, no tiene nada que ver con esa escena, Roronoa.

A Zoro no le gustaba, para nada, que Robin no quisiera apoyar su, absurda, teoría con dicha escena porque, entonces, significaba que tenía algo más que encontró por la novela, sin contar la siguiente, en donde apoyarse.

-Pues entonces no hay ningún clavo ardiente al que agarrarse, Robin.

Y eso era lo que Zoro quería creer pero, viendo a Robin, estaba seguro de que ella sabía cosas que a él se le debieron pasar por alto. Algo muy difícil de creer siendo él quien escribía estas historias y no Robin. Debía estar preparado para desarmar cualquier cosa que Robin pudiera sacar a la luz para justificar una relación entre el personaje sin nombre y la espía.

_Y aún por encima se pone a usar mi nombre para el personaje_.

-Bueno, veamos entonces la primera vez que se encuentran cara a cara, Roronoa-. En su rostro seguía aquel brillo travieso que le quería indicar que ella sabía algo que él no, lo que era absurdo siendo Zoro quien escribió la novela.

-¿Su encuentro?-. Zoro negaba con la cabeza sin poder creerse que pudiera traer esa parte para apoyar su teoría, absurda teoría.-Ahí si que te has pasado, Robin. ¿Cómo va a haber algún tipo de interés romántico en ese momento si ella venía de borrar sus huellas, de una manera extrema y letal, y estaba amenazando con hacer lo mismo con él?

Robin no tuvo ningún tipo de mala reacción a las palabras de Zoro.

-¿Realmente crees eso, Roronoa?-. Robin pasó las páginas hasta llegar a dicha parte de la historia.-Veamos entonces…

"_No podía imaginarse como aquella mujer, después de haber acabado con la única salida que tenían para escapar de aquel lugar, podía presentarse, dejarse ver, ante ellos con tanto descaro y despreocupación…_"

"_-La verdad es que existe una salida, una única salida ahora mismo._

_No podía soportar sus tranquilas acciones y su segura voz mientras se encontraba en inferioridad numérica y les estaba asegurando que la única salida posible era la que ella les estaba ofreciendo._

_-¡Porque tú has destruido la otra que había!-. Le gritó Iusiuf consiguiendo que la mujer solamente sonriera satisfecha consigo misma y sus acciones._

_Ella no miraba para ninguno de aquel grupo y, simplemente les explicaba su situación pero, por supuesto, siempre había algunas voces en contra más altas que otras._

_-Es una burda trampa por tu parte, onna-. La voz del 'sin nombre' no dejaba ningún lugar a dudas sobre sus sospechas._

_Ella desvió su mirada hacia aquel hombre que la estaba matando con sus letales ojos y el extremo de sus labios se curvó en una sutil sonrisa._

_-Podría ser, kenshi-san-. Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos durante unos eternos latidos.-O podría no serlo, ¿cómo saberlo?_

_Ahora fue su turno para sonreír._

_-Porque ese no será la dirección que tomes para salir de aquí, onna._

_Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, se puso a reír a causa de aquellas palabras._

_-Es que nuestros caminos discurren por diferente trazado… por ahora, kenshi-san._"

Cuando Robin dejó de leer alzó su mirada y se encontró con un confuso Zoro que no había entendido lo que debió haber visto en esa escena para asegurar aquella relación entre esos dos personajes.

-Lo dicho. Te estás imaginando cosas-. Sentenció Zoro.-Se ve que son dos enemigos y que si comparten unas palabras es por la necesidad del momento.

Pero Robin se apoyó contra el costado de Zoro antes de hablar y sacarle de su oscuridad e ignorancia.

-Realmente podría haberte leído algo más de lo ocurrido antes de este momento para que recordaras como es la actitud de la **espía** con todos los presentes y como, al hablar _Zoro_ ella lo hizo mirándole directamente.

-Porque es peligroso y no debe perderle de vista-. Le aclaró Zoro.

-Claro que es peligroso pero también lo era mientras hablaba con los demás, ¿no? Es más, era en esos momentos cuando más peligroso era porque no lo tenía centrado en su atención, ¿o es qué si lo tenía siempre?-. No entendía porque se estaba dejando convencer por aquellas palabras si sabía que se equivocaba.-Y la manera en que le dice que sus caminos se juntarán…

-Es porque así será cuando deba unir sus esfuerzos con él para lograr sobrevivir.

-Porque luego estarán juntos, Roronoa. El camino es su vida y pronto estarán compartiendo sus vidas juntos-. Fue su turno para aclararle lo que estaba escrito.

Zoro sentía que estaba viviendo un momento bastante surrealista al estar con alguien que trataba de explicarle lo que él mismo había escrito. No podía ser cierto nada de eso porque su intención es la que domina el escrito y este no puede ignorar sus mandatos para hacer lo que quiera.

-Sigo diciendo que lees, y ves, lo que quieres ver y no lo que en verdad está escrito, Robin-. Zoro le pasó con cuidado el dorso de un par de dedos por la mejilla de Robin.-Si te pones a crear esta fantasía, al final, cuando la historia llegue a su término te llevarás una dolorosa sorpresa que no será, para nada, de tu agrado.

Pero ni con esto consiguió borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, algo que, por supuesto, no era su intención ya que le gustaba ver aquella sonrisa. Zoro estaba teniendo la impresión de que no existía nada que pudiera decir para conseguir que cambiase de opinión respecto a esa relación entre _Zoro_ y la **espía**.

-No te preocupes, Roronoa. Porque al final la verdad incluso será visible para tus ojos tanto como lo es, actualmente, para millones de tus lectores-. Robin siguió pasando las páginas hasta que se detuvo en una página en concreto.-Veamos que opinas de esto otro, Roronoa.

"_Ella se encontraba pensando cual sería su mejor movimiento ahora que aquel hombre decidió tomar otra dirección contraria a la que cogieron los demás. Estaba segura de que lo que estaba buscando lo encontraría junto a él pero debía ver primero si era aceptada a su lado, o si tendría que seguir sus pasos sin que se diera cuenta de su presencia._

_-Me gustaría acompañarte si no es ninguna molestia, kenshi-san._

_Los jirones, que habían formado su ropa, tocaron suelo mientras se colocaba su nueva camisa; su mirada se clavó en aquellos intensos, y tan difíciles de leer, ojos._

_-Es tu vida la que pones en juego, onna-. El kenshi se colocó sus tres katana y empezó a caminar.-Mientras no me molestes me da igual lo que hagas pero, si llegas a molestarme, más te valdría no haber elegido seguirme._

_La onna le sonrió de una manera en que el kenshi se sintió irritado. Sabía que aprovechaba su decisión de no haberla matado para caminar por un filo muy peligroso respecto a él._

_-Arigatou, kenshi-san._"

Tras acabar su lectura le dedicó una mirada con la que le decía que más claro no podía haberlo escrito. Por supuesto que Zoro lo veía de otra manera muy diferente.

-¿Y esa es tu prueba?-. La verdad es que sabía que no podía mostrar nada que apoyase su teoría porque no existía y los clavos a los que se agarraban eran demasiado precarios para, incluso, hacerles algún tipo de caso.-¿Qué la dejara acompañarle? Vamos, Robin. Todo el mundo sabe que de no hacerlo la tendría tras sus pasos de igual forma. Lo único que hizo fue ahorrarse una futura discusión por haber estado siguiéndole.

-Esa no es mi prueba, Roronoa-. Le respondió con demasiada tranquilidad que no le gustó para nada a Zoro que no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

-Entonces, ¿a qué te estás refiriendo?

Esta vez Robin no se hizo derogar y le respondió al momento.

-_Zoro_ no la quería a su lado para que no le molestase pero, lo primero que hizo cuando estuvieron a solas, fue mantener una conversación con ella que duró todo el trayecto-. Robin no se detuvo ahí y continuó antes de que Zoro tuviera una oportunidad de buscar una réplica.-Podía haber sido para pasar el tiempo pero todo el mundo conoce la actitud que tiene _Zoro_ y saben que no hace algo que no sienta y, entonces, eso quiere decir que quería hablar con ella, conocerla mejor.

Todo esto no podía estar sucediéndole a él. Se suponía que él era el que escribía la historia y no podía existir algo así sin que lo pudiera saber. Nada de eso tenía sentido, era como si él mismo se hubiera estado engañando para no ver la relación entre esos dos.

-No niego que resulte muy extraño pero, como te he dicho entes, aquí no va a haber ningún tipo de romance con él. Tal vez se me haya podido pasar ciertas situaciones que, vistas desde ciertos ángulos, den la apariencia de una relación bastante cercana entre ellos pero, ahora que me lo has explicado, ya no podrá seguir dándose-. Zoro estaba seguro de haber dado con la solución.-Si eso surgía por mi ignorancia de las acciones entre ellos dos, ahora que lo sé, ya no surgirá nada más que pueda acercarlos.

En cierto sentido tenía razón pero…

-No se puede cambiar algo que, en esta situación de manera literal, está escrita.

-Pero soy yo quien la escribe y…-, entonces se le ocurrió una manera muy sencilla para cortar el problema de raíz.-… la próxima vez que quede medio muerto le pondré una enfermera que le cuide. Ya sabes el tópico existente entre paciente y enfermera. Será muy mona, largo cabello y… si, rosa para darle mayor morbo a la situación. Y aquí será lo suficiente para cortar ese vínculo y volver dejar libre y sin compromiso al kenshi.

En apariencia era una buena idea, o ciertamente curiosa, pero Robin no parecía muy preocupada por eso.

-No servirá de nada, Roronoa-. Le dijo con gran seguridad.-Y tú mismo te encargarás de que sea así y no funcione.

Aquello le molestó tanto como le intrigó. Si era él quien lo escribiría, ¿por qué iba a sabotearse a si mismo?

-Y puede saberse por qué haré algo semejante.

Robin pasaba las páginas mientras buscaba una parte en concreto.

-Porque sabes que él no se dejará cuidar-. Le respondió como si fuera algo demasiado obvio.-No tardará nada en quitarse los vendajes y en buscar la manera de largarse de su lado. La ignorará porque nadie conoce lo que es mejor para él que él mismo.

_Y la muy desgraciada tiene toda la razón… una vez más_.

-Además, ¿podrías leerme esto, Roronoa?-. Le pidió como si tal cosa Robin pero Zoro no necesitó ver de qué se trataba para saberlo.

-Te he dicho que yo no recito-. Le soltó de mala gana girando la cabeza hacia el otro lado.-Así que no vuelvas a pedírmelo.

Robin se volvió y le mordió sin fuerza el brazo a Zoro antes de apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. Tal vez era demasiado pronto para lograr que le recitase unos versos pero, si de algo estaba segura, sabía que, al final, lo lograría. Siempre lograba lo que se proponía.

_Su voz atravesó los mares, su espíritu anidó en su vida_

_La sangre oscura manaba a causa de lo que sentía_

_Bajo el cielo era observado si su vida servía para más_

_Porque nada es eterno salvo lo que te guía hacia el final_

Zoro puso mala cara al escuchar la voz de Robin siendo maltratada con aquellas palabras sin lógica y sentido. No entendía por qué seguía escribiéndolas si nunca le gustaban como terminaban en el conjunto. Tal vez fuera su manera para tratar de hundir su propia novela y, de esa manera, librarse del yugo de la bruja de su editora.

-Muy revelador, Roronoa.

Aquello logró que Zoro se volviera hacia Robin con confusión por todo su rostro mientras que en el de ella estaba pintada la sagacidad de quien sabe lo que uno ignora. No podía entender como ella parecía ser capaz de leer entre aquellas palabras y sacar conclusiones que a él se le pasaban por alto.

_Bueno, eres tú el que dice que no es un verdadero escritor. Así que debe ser normal el no tener pleno control sobre la historia y personajes si tu fe en ellos no es totalmente plena_.

-Por favor, Robin-. Los ojos de Zoro buscaban un poco de piedad por su persona.-No trates de explicarme cual es su significado porque acabarás conmigo antes de que yo pueda acabar con ellos.

Robin cerró el libro y se lo entregó como un gesto compasivo hacia el derrotado. Ya habría tiempo para abrirle los ojos a las profundidades de sus escritos. Casi no puede esperar para que llegase ese momento porque será muy interesante, y beneficioso, para ambos.

No tardó nada en guardarlo, o sería esconderlo, en un cajón de la mesita de noche. Al cerrarlo sintió como se liberaba un peso de sus hombros… aunque, tal vez, el masaje que podía sentir en ellos también era de ayuda.

Boca abajo en la cama y Robin sentada sobre él teniéndole entre sus piernas mientras le ofrece un masaje para aliviarle después de haberle _atacado_ de aquella manera. Siempre se debe ofrecer un poco de dulce después de un trago amargo.

_¿Y qué hay más dulce que Robin en esta habitación?_

-… no sigas por ahí, Robin…-. Dijo Zoro casi sin voz de lo relajado que se estaba empezando a sentir.-… no si sabes lo que te conviene…

-… hmmmm……-, el tono de voz indicaba muy claro cual era su intención.-creo saber mejor lo que me conviene, Roronoa.

Al momento Zoro se giró con tal pericia que, sin arrastrar a Robin con su movimiento, quedó boca arriba dedicándole una maliciosa sonrisa. Sus manos se apoyaron suavemente sobre las piernas de Robin mientras la hizo retroceder lo mínimo para que fuera acorralada contra su miembro erecto.

-Ya ves que no tienes a dónde ir, Robin-. Le dejó totalmente clara su situación.

-Siempre hay una salida, Roronoa-. Ahora fue los labios de Robin quienes formaron una maliciosamente pícara sonrisa.-O una entrada.

_I knew you and knew that you were for me_

_A__nd all other teens were all the same shit_

_I know that you have to be strong_

_because I will not leave you to alone_

Con cuidados movimientos irguió sus caderas para que el miembro de Zoro se deslizase por el interior de su sexo que lo aguardaba pacientemente y con ansias por más. Nada parecía poder llegar a saciarla pero, justamente por eso mismo, tenía planeado seguir y seguir hasta que llegaran a los límites que debían tener sus cuerpos… o descubrir que no existían esos límites.

_Loving you we create a song_

_´cause you are for me, __yeah me, screaming_

Robin movía el ritmo de su cuerpo llevándose consigo la respiración de Zoro que seguía aquellos movimientos como si siempre los hubiera estado siguiendo y los conociera de memoria. Parecía que su cuerpo así lo hacía.

Sus manos acariciaban aquel vientre. Recordaban cada temblor que de ahí provenía con las acciones realizadas por Robin. Subiendo por aquel cuerpo tan voluptuosa terminaron agarrándose con firmeza sobre sus pechos arrancando un gemido por parte de Robin.

_I love all of you_

_From your spiked hair to your toes__, honey_

_I love all of you_

_Since I knew you until end in my tomb_

Cada uno de sus movimientos la llevaba más y más cerca de él, tanto físicamente como lo hacía interiormente; y no era porque tenía su sexo dentro de su coño sino porque lo sentía dentro de todo su cuerpo. Como un eco que reverberaba por cada fibra de su ser. Un grito mudo que solamente ella parecía poder escuchar.

Echándose hacia delante cubrió con su cuerpo el de Zoro, al que puso al alcance de su boca sus deliciosos pechos que empezó a devorar con ansias. Lamentablemente para ellos, Robin también deseaba sentir aquella boca disfrutando con la suya. Agarrándole la cabeza liberó sus pechos y empezó a devorarle la boca. Y así seguiría sino fuera por la necesidad de respirar y de, increíblemente, seguir cantándole.

_He fucked me __all night giving me pain_

_I asked him to don´t stop_

_that I don´t care_

_And he continued as I said until he bled_

Sus cuerpos se movían produciendo grandes espasmos y gruesas gotas de sudor que se deslizaban por su cuerpo y caían como lluvia sobre el cuerpo de Zoro. Sentía como la lengua le recorría el valle de sus pechos mientras ella aceleraba más y más la penetración que tenía bajo su dominio.

_And we did it again and again_

_He fucked me, yeah me_

_we did it again and again_

_He fucked me, yeah me_

Podía sentir como se encontraba a punto de alcanzar el clímax y no podía, tras tanto esfuerzo realizado, aguantar durante mucho tiempo más. Era todo demasiado perfecto para lograrlo, los recuerdos de sus orgasmos demasiado recientes y el intenso aroma del cuerpo que tenía junto al suyo lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr emborracharles.

Sus gemidos sonaron como el eco del otro y sus cuerpos exhaustos, pero agradablemente agotados, se juntaron al dejarse quedar sobre el cuerpo de Zoro. La calidez de sus cuerpos sudorosos y la trabajada respiración que les golpeaba con su ardientes alientos, todo no era sino un recordatorio del momento vivido, disfrutado por los dos.

Robin alzó su boca en dirección a la oreja izquierda de Zoro y su aliento arrastró sus palabras. Casi susurradas por el esfuerzo. Sonaban tan fogosas que no hacían sino ponerlos excitados nuevamente. Era como una droga de la que no tenían suficiente.

Eran adictos entre ellos. De ellos mismos.

_I love all of you_

_From your spiked hair to your toes__, honey_

Robin apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de Zoro sintiendo como todas sus fuerzas se habían agotado y necesitaría un tiempo para poder recuperarlas. Un tiempo que no le importaba tener que pasar en brazos de Zoro. Envuelta en un sudoroso abraza y cubriéndose del aroma de su cuerpo. De la misma forma en que él estaba siendo cubierto por el aroma del cuerpo de Robin.

Tanto por fuera como por dentro.

_I love all of you_

_Since I knew you until end in my tomb_

Así permanecieron durante unos eternos minutos que, a pesar del agotamiento que sentían por cada centímetro de sus cuerpos, no lograban que sus ojos se cerrasen y sus cuerpos llegaran a descansar. Tal vez fuera el aroma de sus cuerpos o el latido de sus corazones latiendo uno contra el otro.

Tal vez fuera porque no querían llegar a dormirse y despertarse solos en sus camas y descubriendo que todo había sido un inimaginable sueño del que nunca habrían querido despertar de haberlo sabido.

Necesitaban permanecer despiertos y para ello buscarían un tema para hablar. Hablar era bueno, a no ser que el tema fuera tan aburrido que los pudiera llegar a enviar a la funeraria con tan sólo unos segundos de conversación.

Zoro se volteó dejando a Robin sobre la cama y el sobre su costado mirando para ella como si fuera lo que le parecía a él, lo más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida. Mucho menos logrado tocar o saborear.

-Me preguntaba que sería tu turno para explicarla-. Dijo Zoro mientras pasaba sus dedos por la cicatriz.-A no ser que sea algo que te quieras dejar dentro, Robin.

Sin poder evitarlo, Robin se rió ante las palabras de Zoro.

-¿He dicho algo gracioso?

-No tengo ningún problema en contártelo, Roronoa-. Robin ladeó la cabeza para mirarle a Zoro directamente a los ojos.-Y lo único que me dejaría dentro sería a ti.

Robin volvió a reírse por la cara de sorpresa que puso Zoro.

-Deberías tener mucho cuidado con tus palabras porque, un día, te encontrarás presa de ellas y sin ninguna salida-. Le advirtió Zoro tratando de alejar el rubor de su rostro que no se notó debido a la presencia previa del provocado por el acaloramiento de sus cuerpos durante todo el acto.

-Está bien saberlo, Roronoa. Muy bien-. El brillo en los ojos de Robin indicaba que no estaba hablando por hablar, o eso era lo que esperaba estar leyendo Zoro en ellos.-Y sobre mi cicatriz-. Dijo mientras pasaba una sutil caricia con la yema de los dedos por encima de aquella marca que tenía justo sobre sus pechos, en el agradable valle que formaban.-Es el resultado de mi trabajo… bueno, de una parte no muy habitual en mi trabajo, por lo menos cuando se trata de **mi** trabajo.

A Zoro no le estaba gustando lo que aquellas palabras le empezaban a provocar. No sólo era la cicatriz sino que, ahora, parecía que había algo más que un simple accidente.

-No se trató de ningún accidente, ¿verdad?

Robin pareció sorprenderse por las palabras de Zoro tanto que, tras abrir los ojos algo más de lo habitual por dicha causa, no pudo evitar unas ligeras risas.

-No, Roronoa. No fue ningún accidente-. La sonrisa de Robin resultaba muy hermosa, tanto que podías pasarte el día entero, y la noche, viendo para ella sin llegar a cansarte.-Quiso matarme.

Aquellas dos palabras lograron dejar totalmente helado a Zoro; por lo menos lo poco que tardó en sentir como un fuego crecía en intensidad en su interior. Robin se dio cuenta a pesar de que el rostro, mortalmente, serio de Zoro era un claro indicativo de lo que le estaba sucediendo.

-¿Está muerto?-. Quiso saber Zoro.

-No.

-¿Está en libertad?-. Cada palabra parecía hecha de puro acero.

-No.

-¿Está en la cárcel?

-Si.

La mirada de Zoro se encontraba atrapada en los ojos azules de Robin, ¿o serían sus ojos quienes se encontraban atrapados en la intensa mirada de Zoro?

-¿Dónde está?-. A oídos de Robin parecía que estuviera tratando con la Muerte con lo letal que sus escuetas preguntas sonaban.

-Si-. Robin le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida.-Pero no pienso decírtelo, Roronoa.

Aquello logró enfadarle a Zoro. No podía dejar de ver en su mente como fue originada aquella cicatriz en el cuerpo de Robin. Y cada vez que pasaba la secuencia se enfadaba cada vez más.

-¿Por qué no?-. Quiso saber Zoro cuyos ojos eran ahora una pequeña rendija.

Robin posó su mano en la mejilla de Zoro acariciándola con ternura.

-Porque no estuviste allí cuando sucedió, Roronoa-. La sonrisa en su rostro no era triste por ello sino agradecida por tenerle a su lado ahora mismo.-Y el pasado no se puede cambiar sino aprender de él. Ahora estás aquí y es lo que importa. Como te dije, te pareces mucho al protagonista de tus novelas, Roronoa; pero, prométeme que no buscarás saber quién fue ni dónde se encuentra. Quiero que se quede en el pasado, en mi pasado.

Zoro clavó el codo en la almohada y apoyó la cabeza en la palma de su mano. Puso una mueca de fastidio por la decisión tomada por Robin pero la acataría.

-Tu vida, Robin; tus decisiones-. Pero esperaba que, a pesar de lo dicho, si que le contase lo sucedido.-¿Me lo dirás o no?

Robin le sonrió muy contenta.

-Como he dicho, el pasado está para aprender de él pero, en este caso, para preservar ciertos datos le cambiaré el nombre a ciertas personas, lugares y grupos-. Robin le dedicó una medio sonrisa que hizo creer a Zoro que estaba ante un espejo.-Y para evitar ciertos sucesos desagradables por parte de una persona en particular.

-Oi, oi… que he dicho que no haré nada-. Se quejó Zoro haciendo que los labios de Robin formaran una amplia sonrisa.

-Muy bien, Roronoa-. Robin se colocó igual que como estaba Zoro. Su perfecto reflejo.-Porque lo has pedido aquí lo tienes.

A pesar de ser una mujer tan seria, le agradaba a Zoro el que tuviera esta parte desinhibida y alegre. La completaba de una manera que pocas veces había podido ver en mucha otra gente. La hacía, más si cabe, mucho más perfecta a sus ojos.

-Hace tres años una compañía me contrató para que localizase lo que parecía, o debía, ser una tumba real en cierta parte de Egipto. Esta compañía, llamémosla "Baroque Works" estaba dirigida por un hombre bastante acaudalado llamado… mmmm… Crocodile-. Robin no pudo evitar una mueca al elegir el nombre. Casi se lo daba hecho el que fuera en Egipto.

-¿Y aceptaste así por las buenas el trabajo?-. Había cierto tono de reproche en la voz de Zoro.-Seguro que nada de esto habría sucedido si te hubieras perdido algo de tiempo investigando la legalidad de esa "Baroque Works".

Robin, sin moverse, le empezó a acariciar la cicatriz de Zoro.

-Lo hizo, Roronoa. Y debo decir que no había nada que pudiera resultar mínimamente sospechoso en su compañía. Es más, después de que sucediera todo-. Dijo moviendo su cuerpo para atraer la atención de Zoro a su cicatriz, ¿o sería a sus pechos?-Se pudo descubrir que esta compañía llevaba creada unos quince años, vale que pudiera ser utilizada para otros fines pero, a pesar de ello, tenía toda su estructura formada legalmente para evitar, precisamente, que una investigación en profundidad, sin saber lo que buscar, no encontrase nada sospechoso en ella.

Zoro puso una mueca de fastidio a su respuesta pero Robin sólo le devolvió una sonrisa antes de continuar.

-Me llevó un año de profundo estudio para encontrar pistas que me pudieran llevar hasta la tumba que estábamos buscando-. Robin cerró los ojos para rememorar aquellos momentos.-Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, menos sospechoso parecía todo, lo que, en mi opinión, no hacía sino ser muy sospechoso. Pequeños hallazgos me fueron indicando ciertas controversias con la información que me habían facilitado los miembros de "Baroque Works" y aunque, esta clase de desinformación, puede resultar frecuente en estas búsquedas, lo que me llevó a sospechar que había algo más oculto fue el hecho de que Crocodile, con el paso del tiempo, parecía menos interesado en los resultados y más en que continuase la búsqueda.

-¿Y eso por qué?-. Quiso saber Zoro.

-Porque no quería resultados ya que lo que le interesaba era tener los permisos para trabajar en suelo egipcio y si llegamos a encontrar algo pues su presencia sería demasiado pública.

-Pero no entiendo por qué arriesgarse entonces con una búsqueda si sabían que allí había algo-. Todo esto no le llegaba a Zoro.-Al final estaba claro que encontrarían algo.

-Pero lo que pretendía encontrar era una sala sin importancia pero-, Robin soltó unas cuantas risas.-yo soy demasiado buena en mi trabajo y fue desviando las excavaciones hacia otras zonas cercanas en donde si había algo grande que encontrar.

Zoro debía haberlo supuesto antes. Tenía que haber sido por algo que hizo Robin.

-Lo que Crocodile quería encontrar, una simple tumba de cuatro paredes vacías se terminó por convertir en un mausoleo de cierto soberano de la Dinastía Cobra-. Robin cubrió la mano que tenía Zoro sobre su cicatriz con una de las suyas.-Pretendió matarme y hacerme desaparecer, los cocodrilos del Nilo son muy buenos para eso. Cogió un garfio que usábamos para… bueno, la verdad es que nunca usé ningún garfio pero se encontraba, lamentablemente para mí, allí. Me lo clavó y me dejó allí tirada desangrándome con la certeza de que me había matado y aún no sé como no lo logró.

Zoro dejó atrás la cicatriz y subió por el cuello hasta detenerse sobre su mejilla que acarició con dulce ternura mientras sus ojos destilaban una lucha de furia y afecto.

-Por suerte… Mr. 2-, Robin tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse por la cara que puso Zoro, cortándole el enfado que tenía.-me encontró y, tras pensárselo, decidió llevarme a un hospital. Gracias a él sobreviví.

-Y te quedaste con una cicatriz…

-¿Hermosa?-. Sugirió Robin con un brillo especial en sus ojos azules.

Zoro enarcó una ceja.

-Interesante-. Le aclaró Zoro.-Porque hermosa ya lo eres toda tú, Robin. Así que resultaría bastante absurdo qu…

De improviso sonó un teléfono, una melodía, que puso en alerta a Robin.

-¿Y eso?-. Preguntó Zoro volviéndose hacia la puerta del baño.

-Mi celular-. Le dijo Robin pasando por encima de Zoro para ir a contestar la llamada.-¿Qué pensabas que era?

-Tch, me refería a esa músic…-, de pronto, antes de que Robin pulsara para contestar, pudo escucharse como cantaba Robin en la melodía.-Vaya, vaya…

Robin se quedó de espaldas a Zoro, lo que a él no le desagradaba en absoluto.

-¿Diga?-. Robin sentía como sus mejillas se habían enrojecido. Siempre pretendía cambiar la melodía de su móvil pero siempre se le pasaba. Aún no sabía por qué había puesto una de sus canciones. Todo esto, una vez más, pasó a un segundo plano cuando escuchó la voz al otro lado de la línea.-Si, soy Nico Robin… oh, que sorpresa. No esperaba recibir su llamada, ni ahora ni nunca, la verdad… no, no. Es una sorpresa pero agradable… Si, así es. Y cómo…… ah, entiendo. Muy inteligente… ¿Es cierto eso?... ... vaya, no puedo creerlo…… bueno, esa parte sí me la puedo creer… si, está aquí…… no, no molestas nada. Un momento.

Zoro no entendía nada de toda aquella conversación. Por supuesto que sólo escuchando una parte era normal pero, la verdad, era que no decía nada que pudiera revelar con quién, o de qué, estaba hablando. Entonces Robin se acercó hasta Zoro sentándose en la cama y ofreciéndole el celular.

-Para ti, Roronoa.

Si ya era muy extraño, y sumamente sospechoso, el que, fuera quien fuera quien llamase a Robin quisiera hablar con él, la sonrisa en el rostro de Robin lo hacía aún más sospechoso.

-No me molesto en preguntar quién es porque es obvio que no me le dirías-. Le dijo mientras cogía el móvil.-¿Si?

-**Ahora mismo tu rostro está todo rojo**-. Le dijo de golpe la voz de Nami.

Tal y como le dijo, el rostro de Zoro se puso todo rojo en un tiempo record. Por supuesto que Zoro trató de no hacerlo ver, aunque Robin no le quitaba la vista de encima, atacando rápidamente a Nami.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces llamando?! ¡¿¡Y cómo puedes saber este número!?!

-**¿Es necesario que te responda a eso?**-. Se burlaba Nami.-**Eras tú quien estuvo todo ese tiempo tratando de que contratara a Robin y luego me estuviste dando la paliza por haber elegido al profesor Clover… hmmmm……**-, por alguna razón, ignorada por Zoro, afortunadamente, Nami parecía estar disfrutando de estos momentos.-**… y si tú te sentiste en un Infierno trabajando con él… hmmmm…… pues yo sentí algo muy parecido contigo dándome la paliza con Robin… hmmmm…… no me fue muy difícil lograr su teléfono a estas horas. Ya deberías saber que para mí… hmmmm…… no hay nada imposible**.

Lo que, traducido por Zoro, significaba que sigue siendo una pesada que no te deja en paz hasta lograr lo que busca.

-Oi, ¿no deberías estar con Luffy?-. Le preguntó olvidando el desencuentro que tuvieron por su culpa.

-**¡¿Luffy?! No te preocupes por… hmmmm…… Luffy que está disfrutando de lo que más le gusta**.

Aquello sólo podía significar una sola cosa.

-¿Se está comiendo él solo toda la cena?-. Zoro no podía creerse que Nami pudiera comportarse de una manera tan comprensiva. A no ser que lo hubiera pateado fuera de la casa con la comida.-No lo habrás echado a la calle, ¿verdad?

-**Claro que no, ¿por quién me tomas?... hmmmm……**

-Entonces no tendrías ningún inconveniente en que se pusiera al teléfono-. Le retó Zoro para comprobar si su amigo realmente se encontraba bien.

-**Ya te dije que ahora tiene algo en la boca, Zoro… hmmmm……**

-Lo que significa que lo echaste a la calle.

Nami soltó un suspiro… aunque, si lo escuchabas con cierta atención más parecía un gem…

-**¿Qué te parece esto? Tú le hablas y el te escucha mientras sigue comiéndom…**

Zoro apagó el celular antes de que Nami terminase la palabra.

-¡¡OH, JODER!! ¡¡SI SERÁ…!! ¡¡¡MALDITA BRUJA DEL DEMONIO!!!-. Zoro le entregó el celular a Robin.-¡¡Por lo que más quieras pero desconéctalo por completo!!

Con rápidos movimientos Robin desarmó su celular que dejó sobre la mesilla antes de volver a tumbarse en la cama junto a, lo que parecía, un traumatizado Zoro.

-Es de recibo suponer que hubo algo que no te gustó, Roronoa-. Se burló Robin.

-… a diferencia de esa bruja… de eso estoy seguro…

Robin apoyó su rostro sobre el pecho de Zoro.

-No te preocupes-, Robin apretó su abrazo.-yo estoy a tu lado y no te pasará nada malo. Te puedo asegurar que los malos sueños pasarán de largo, Roronoa.

-Es mucha presunción, Robin-. Dijo con un ligero escalofrío.-Tú no sabes lo que estaba pasando mientras esa bruja me estaba hablando.

Viendo que todo esto podría estar dirigiéndose hacia terrenos que no le apetecían para nada a Robin decidió volver a un tema que sabía que, a pesar de irritarle a Zoro, lo hacía de buen modo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa… y que no tiene nada que ver con la llamada de Nami?-. Le cortó antes de que Zoro volviera a lo mismo.

Zoro no se lo pensó mucho tiempo. Cualquier cosa con tal de quitarse aquella imagen de su mente. Sólo esperaba ser capaz de lograrla borrar por completo algún día.

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Usas tus propias experiencias para desarrollar tus novelas, Roronoa?-. Le preguntó con una sonrisa que acarició el pecho de Zoro.

Zoro puso los ojos en blanco.

-Y suerte tengo de que no seas una fanática-. Bufó con falsa molestia.-Depende. Te aseguro que el noventa y cinco por ciento de lo escrito es original.

-Pero hay un cinco por ciento que está basado en tus propias experiencias.

A Zoro no le empezaba a gustar mucho hacia donde podía estar dirigiéndose esta conversación. Aunque cualquier lugar era bueno si no había pelirrojas cerca.

-¿Y?

Robin alzó el rostro y sonrió a Zoro mientras le hablaba.

-Podrías usar nuestro encuentro para el de _Zoro_ y la **espía**-. Le explicó su plan.-Seguro que les sentaría muy bien una noche como esta y, además, todo el mundo sabe que acabarán juntos así que, una noche de pasión sería bien recibida.

Zoro suspiró cansadamente.

-¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetir que no va a haber ningún tipo de romance entre ellos?

-Sabes que sí lo habrá, Roronoa-. Le siguió insistiendo mientras se controlaba por no reírse.-Sólo estás siendo testarudo porque no te habías dado de cuenta de la relación tan cercana que tenían.

Zoro bajó su mirada para encontrarse con la de Robin.

-¿Realmente quieres que esos dos estén juntos, Robin?

-Si, Roronoa. Así lo quiero yo y millones de lectores de todo el mundo-. Le respondió Robin con gran seguridad y calma.

-Pues escribe un fanfic.

Robin se quedó sin palabras ante aquella respuesta antes de ponerse a reír. Una risa que pronto fue acompañada por Zoro que estaba recibiendo cosquillas por parte de Robin al reírse sobre su pecho.

-Y verás lo bien que están juntos-. Dijo Robin.

-Si lo vas a basar en tus propias experiencias seguro que si lo estarán.

Robin al escuchar las palabras de Zoro subió por su cuerpo hasta que sus labios quedaron sobre los de Zoro. Al moverlos, sin decir palabra, se rozaban entre ellos. Podían sentir los latidos de sus corazones. Podían sentir el calor y humedad de sus cuerpos.

-Si lo hago no podrán separarse nunca más, Roronoa.

Zoro le sonrió antes de cubrir la escueta distancia de sus labios con un beso.

-Firmaría una historia así, Robin.

__________

Concluirá en el **Epílogo.**

______________________________

Aquí esta última parte de la historia. La verdad es que la historia debería haber terminado aquí mismo pero, mientras estaba escribiendo la parte de la última canción me vino algo a la cabeza y decidí escribirlo antes de que se esfumara. Ahora a ver si este final era el correcto y el Epílogo podría haber sido evitado.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Doy las gracias por los **REVIEWS** a los siguientes lectores:

**Silber D. Wolf**.

**Mugiwaragirl**.

**Gabe Logan**.

Ahora me despido hasta el ultimo capítulo y esperando que haya sido de su agrado. Y, si es así, no dudéis en mandar algún **REVIEW** porque siempre son bienvenidos.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y por los **REVIEWS**.

Nos leemos.^^


	4. Epílogo

**Nice to meet u**

**Epílogo: Dawn of the lovers.**

¿Cuánto tiempo debe dormirse para poder recuperarse de una noche de pasión y revelaciones de gran trascendencia? En su caso parece que no se requiere mucho tiempo.

Zoro descansaba placidamente, boca arriba en la cama, con Robin dormida sobre su pecho. Sus piernas entrelazadas con las suyas propias como su brazo se encontraba cruzado sobre la espalda de ella, manteniéndola firmemente contra su pecho.

Acostumbrado a despertarse a una hora fijada por su cuerpo, que no por él, Zoro había abierto los ojos para encontrarse con el hermoso cuerpo de Robin sobre el suyo impidiéndole moverse sin llegar a despertarla de hacerlo.

-_… cinco minutos más… _-. Le pidió Robin susurrando contra el pecho de Zoro.

Era demasiado temprano pero no lo suficiente para no complacer las sencillas peticiones de Robin, por lo que Zoro volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dejó llenar por el aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de aquella extraordinaria mujer. Un aroma que se encontraba mezclado con el suyo.

Calidez, sudor, sexo, fuertes pasiones y sentidos amores.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse dormidos en donde querían estar. En brazos de esa persona especial que nunca sabes si llegarás a encontrar algún día y, cuando lo haces, te sorprendes de lo sencillo que había sido el lograrlo; como si hubieras pensado que el Mundo entero habría intentado oponerse a ti, a tu búsqueda de lo que es importante para ti, de tu felicidad.

Más tarde, unos noventa minutos más tarde para ser exactos, volvieron a despertarse aunque, una vez más, fue Zoro quien abrió los ojos mientras Robin sonreía a gusto sobre aquel cuerpo que sabía le pertenecía sólo a ella.

-¿Estás despierta, Robin?-. Le preguntó mientras le pasaba el dorso de la mano por su cabello apartándolo de su rostro.

-… hmmmm… no, no lo estoy-. Le respondió Robin contra la piel de su pecho.

Pudo sentir el movimiento de su cuerpo por la risa silenciosa que recorrió el cuerpo de Zoro pero, a pesar de ello, no se iba a dejar convencer tan fácilmente.

-Bueno, supongo que entonces deberemos seguir así un poco más hasta que la señorita se despierte-. Se dijo Zoro para si mismo.-Tampoco es que pudiera haber algo que pudiera querer hacer de haber estado despierta.

Un pequeño movimiento hizo que la pierna de Robin entrara en contacto con su miembro erecto que se apoyó contra ella con fuerza. Aquel contacto, aquella sensación reactivó todos los sentidos de Robin que se mordía el labio inferior para no liberar un gemido de placer, el mismo que luchaba por salir de boca de Zoro.

-… hmmm… podría ser que me despertase pronto, Roronoa…-, le habló de improviso Robin volviendo su rostro para ver a Zoro.-… tal vez necesito algo para lograrlo… hmmmm… si, algo delicioso y cálido… fuerte pero muy agradable que mis labios han saboreado tantas veces que lo necesitan con muchas ganas, Roronoa-. La mano izquierda de Robin descendió por el cuerpo de Zoro acariciándolo hasta llegar a su entrepierna en donde rozó, con la yema de sus dedos, aquel miembro nervioso y palpitante mientras, lentamente, se frotaba el suyo contra la pierna de Zoro.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres esta mañana, Robin?-. Le preguntó Zoro tratando de controlarse, y sintiendo como, de seguir por este camino, iba a perder pronto la batalla.

-Así es, Roronoa-. La voz de Robin sonaba como una fantasía hecha realidad.-Me gustaría poder tomar ahora ese _café_ si no es mucha molestia para ti.

Por un instante Zoro se quedó tan sorprendido que fue incapaz de mover ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo, a pesar de que moverse era todo lo que le estaba pidiendo su cuerpo concretamente. Cuando su cerebro terminó de asimilar la petición de Robin no tardó ni un segundo en volverse, arrastrando a Robin con dicho movimiento y dejándola a ella, ahora, de espaldas y a él sobre su cuerpo.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Zoro pudo ver aquel brillo travieso en su mirada aguamarina. La intensidad de aquellos ojos lo había cautivado desde el primer instante en que los llegó a ver. Se había convertido en esclavo de Robin sin darse cuenta.

-¿Quieres tomarte ahora el café?-. Le preguntó algo confuso con su petición.

-Si, Roronoa-. Respondió Robin mientras movió sus piernas haciendo que sus sexos se encontraran.-Me apetece mucho tomarme ese _café_ ahora mismo.

La verdad era que Zoro no podía entender que le estuviera pidiendo algo de viva voz y otra cosa, exponencialmente distinta, con su cuerpo. Pero, lo que le pedía era un café y recordó que eso mismo fue lo que le había pedido aquella madrugada y que, tras la ducha, cambió por una noche de pasión y revelaciones.

_Supongo que es justo que le dé lo que me pide_.

A pesar de lo que Zoro quería en estos momentos era volver a sentir aquellas sensaciones tan únicas de cuando se encuentra dentro de ella. Su calor, su aroma, su voz. Pero, por ella, debía darle lo que ella quería no sólo lo que él quería.

-Muy bien, Robin-. Zoro le dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de quitarse de encima y salir de la cama.-En unos minutos tendrás tu café.

Sorprendida por este giro de los acontecimientos, Robin sólo fue capaz de devolver aquel pequeño beso al aire porque, cuando sus labios reaccionaron a la sorpresa de ver como Zoro se iba, a intentar encontrar la cocina y prepararle un café, y ya se encontraba lejos de su lado.

Robin se estiró en la cama, curvó su espalda como recordaba haberlo hecho no hacía muchas horas a causa de un orgasmo causado por la buena compenetración de sus cuerpos, de sus almas. Girándose se colocó sobre la zona de la cama en donde había estado descansando Zoro. Toda aquella zona estaba cargada con su fuerte aroma.

La sonrisa de Robin se hizo aún mucho mayor al sentir su aroma.

-Supongo que en verdad si que eres una fanática, Robin-. Se dijo a si misma mientras, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutaba de aquellas sensaciones que, con tan solo el aroma del cuerpo de Zoro sobre las sábanas, estaba sintiendo por todo su cuerpo.

_Una fanática… del café_.

__________

**END**or**FIN**

______________________________

Bueno, y aquí se acaba este pequeño fic. La verdad es que este epílogo, como bien he dicho anteriormente, lo escribí antes de terminar el anterior capítulo. Me vino de pronto y no quería que se me pasara de largo. La verdad es que no sé si resulta un buen final pero a mí, personalmente, me hace mucha gracia. Una vez más una mezcla de conocimientos y confusiones.

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído hasta aquí el fic.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis leído hasta aquí el fic y dejasteis algún **REVIEW** para que no me sintiera muy solo con tantas palabras surgiendo una tras otra en la pantalla mientras las voy escribiendo, puede llegar a resultar confuso… como ahora mismo que no sé porque estoy escribiendo todo esto así que espero alcanzar el botó-

Bien, me libré.

Gracias a todos y espero seguir sabiendo de todos ustedes en mis otros fics.

**Silber D. Wolf**.

**Gabe Logan**.

**Mugiwaragirl**.

**Erk92**.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
